


That's my wolfy!

by zhimolost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Druids, Familiars, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimolost/pseuds/zhimolost
Summary: Soulmate-AU о фамильярах, (не)совпадениях и упрямых друидах. А еще о леденцах на палочке.





	That's my wolfy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CathrineBush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/gifts).



\- Не оборачивайся, - произнес Бойд, с легким звоном ставя бутылку. – Стилински на шесть часов. 

Дерек вздохнул и закрыл глаза ладонью, массируя веки. Резко захотелось чего-то покрепче пива, но он обещал завтра заехать за Питером в аэропорт на другом конце штата и был не готов рисковать водительскими правами или терпением дорогого дяди. Если стоит выбор между ходячим кошмаром и форменным адом, который ему с радостью организует лишенный удобств Питер, то Дерек выбирает первое: с этим он хотя бы может справиться.

Впрочем, Стилински так не считал. В отражении зеркальных полок Дерек увидел, как тот сразу нашел его взглядом, задрал нос и смылся за угловой столик, чтобы пялиться на Хейла из темноты, как настоящий паук, поджидающий жертву. 

\- Потрясающе, - прокомментировал Бойд, опираясь на стол локтем и щурясь поверх головы Дерека. – Этот парень неотвратим, как конец света. 

\- Как сама смерть, - пробормотал Дерек, проклиная выбранный бар, хотя и знал, что место совершенно не причем. 

\- Напомни, как он тебя находит? – наклонился к нему Бойд, отодвигая пустую бутылку, Хейл в ответ скорчил гримасу и сделал большой глоток. Сильно разбавленная аконитовая эссенция в пиве загорчила на языке. 

\- Ты не думаешь, что это действительно чутье пары? – Бойд привстал, забирая с внутренней ниши стойки миску с арахисом. 

Дерек не глядя махнул в сторону компашки в углу. 

\- Думаю, это пакет смс "Спасибо, приятель". 

Бойд снова покосился на дальний столик и согласно хмыкнул. Дружка Стилински, Скотта, им приходилось видеть так же часто, как и самого Стилински, что наводило на мысль о коллективном сумасшествии. За последние недели Дерек вычислил целую сеть шпионов, которые сливали информацию о его местонахождении, сталкиваясь в торговом центре, как девчонка Мартин, или встречая на собраниях, как дочь Арджента. 

Телефон Бойда просигналил сообщением; он мизинцем разблокировал экран и присвистнул. 

\- Айзек уже закончил, предлагает пересечься через минут двадцать. 

\- Так быстро? – Дерек вскинул голову, сверяясь с часами на стене. По плану Лейхи должен был закончить практику не раньше полуночи, и это напрягало: то ли у Айзека сорвалась концентрация, то ли Дитон нашел дела поважнее, и тогда лучше позвонить матери. Впрочем, никакой тревоги по семейным каналам Дерек не почувствовал, что и успокаивало, и расстраивало тем, что, скорей всего, у Айзека опять проблемы. – Скажи, что заедем за ним в клинику. 

Бойд кивнул, набирая ответ, и протянул руку. 

\- Ключи. – На суровый взгляд исподлобья он спокойно пожал плечами. – Я пил чистое пиво и не пущу тебя за руль.

\- Говоришь, как Лора, - поморщился Дерек, бросая ему брелок с ключами от Камаро. Бойд ловко поймал колечко на большой палец и белозубо улыбнулся. 

\- Точно. Поэтому первый кусок пирога достается мне. Жду на улице, - он оттолкнулся от барного стула и поправил сползшую куртку, в которой, по сути, не было нужды – ветер на улице не был таким пронзительным и резким, как в начале месяца. Поздняя весна потихоньку сменялась летом. 

\- Не вздумай клеиться к моей сестре, - крикнул ему в спину Дерек. Бойд только отмахнулся, показывая, что слышит и что ему плевать. – Отлично, ладно. 

Дерек допил пиво в два глотка, полез за бумажником и устало закатил глаза, услышав до боли привычный запах. 

\- Привет, - Стайлз привалился к стойке рядом с ним, растягивая рот в невообразимо широкой улыбке. Серьезно, постарайся Дерек хоть раз это повторить, уверен, его губы попросту лопнули бы. – Как баскетбол? 

То, что парень выучил его расписание, Дерека уже не пугало: Стилински давно задался целью сделать его существование невыносимым, находя новые способы поразить – и Дерек не хотел подначивать его ни одной эмоцией на своем лице. 

\- Нормально, - отозвался Хейл, постигая дзен в кратчайшие сроки. Он даже почувствовал, как испаряются в крови остатки аконита. 

\- Нам ждать позора "Медведей" в следующем матче? – Стайлз налег на стойку грудью, рассматривая Дерека в упор и не чувствуя вообще никакого смущения или границ личного пространства. Видимо, он старательно прогуливал лекции по межрасовой этике, а может, наплевал на них, как на еще одни "дурацкие" правила. Это было бы вполне в его духе. 

Дерек не имел понятия, почему всем его знакомым нравился сын шерифа, и хотел оказаться от него как можно дальше, например, в другом штате. Желательно, отгороженным колючей проволокой под напряжением и с охраной. 

\- Угу, - кивнул он, доставая наконец наличку и пихая нужную сумму в стакан с чеком. Бармен Лори отсалютовал на прощание, Дерек кратко улыбнулся, ему всегда нравился этот парень, хоть и из стаи Сатоми. 

\- Вау, - вдруг присвистнул Стайлз, нехорошо прищуриваясь. – Значит, надо оказать тебе платную услугу, чтобы ты улыбнулся? 

Дерек задержал дыхание, мысленно прогоняя мантру покоя, засунул бумажник во внутренний карман куртки и направился к выходу. Он не собирался давать Стилински ни единого шанса выложить новый пост в блог "Открытия Супермена", в который его раз за разом тыкала Кора. У засранца и так было достаточно высокое самомнение и полностью отсутствовали тормоза, так что он обойдется без Дерека. Но, открывая дверь, он все же не выдержал и обернулся: Стайлз перегнулся через стойку, пристально смотря на бармена, и слишком громко сказал: 

\- Чувак, один момент: это, - ткнул за плечо прямо в Дерека, - мой волк. Усек? 

Из бара Хейл вылетел пулей.

Никаких Стилински в его жизни. Нет, спасибо, никогда. 

 

2\. 

Когда мама рассказала о фамильярах, Дерек почувствовал себя глубоко обманутым: то есть, цель его жизни заключается в том, чтобы быть домашней зверушкой с бонусом? В знак протеста он забрался под крышу дома, проигнорировав Лору, которая звала на обед, и молчал до тех пор, пока мама сама не поднялась на чердак с куском теплого вишневого пирога. 

\- Ты вовсе не зверушка, - мягко произнесла она, садясь на пол и ставя тарелку перед собой. – Никто не будет относиться к тебе так. 

\- Но ты сама сказала, - упрямо повторил Дерек, высовывая вихрастую голову. От злости у него даже заострились клыки и слегка заслезились глаза, наверно, от пыли, которая лезла в нос пушистыми комочками. Лора – дура, если подумала, что он плакал. – Что мы как проводники магии для людей. 

\- Вот именно, детка, - кивнула мама, сняв нитку с удобных домашних штанов, всегда пахнущих выпечкой. Когда маме приходилось надолго уезжать, Дерек дрался с сестрой за право укутаться в эти штаны и нюхать знакомый запах. – Только ты можешь открыть в друиде настоящую магию. А теперь прикинь, кто из вас кому нужнее? 

Дерек задумался. Если сравнивать связь с ярмаркой, то волки были смотрителем парка, который мог не открыть ворота и не пустить веселиться. 

\- Значит, я главнее? – он недоверчиво пошевелился, острые уши встали торчком. Мама улыбнулась и похлопала по полу. 

\- Иди, расскажу самый важный секрет. 

\- Хороший? – уточнил Дерек, спрыгивая на доски. Его желтая футболка местами посерела, на коленках остались разводы грязи, но мама ничего не сказала, даже когда Дерек шлепнулся рядом и небрежно отряхнул руки, прежде чем взяться за пирог. 

\- Лучший, - мама подождала, пока он прожует первый кусок, и наклонилась, заговорщически шепча: - когда ты найдешь своего человека, то в вашей паре не будет главного. Вы просто будете друг у друга. Вот и все. 

Она ласково дунула ему в лицо и выпрямилась, пальцами вычесывая пыль из его волос и отводя со лба отросшую челку. Дерек скорчил гримасу отвращения. 

\- Не очень крутой секрет, - он пожевал ягоды, пряча мякиш за щеку. – Как же так, Ма? Я ведь буду нужнее. Получается, я главный, потому что дам магию, а сам ничего не получу. 

\- О, детка, - тихо рассмеялась мама, - ты получишь кое-что очень дорогое, лучше, чем возможность двигать предметы. 

Она лукаво подмигнула, закрыла распахнувшийся рот Дерека и добавила, глядя ему в глаза: 

\- Ты получишь дом. Самый настоящий. 

\- Я уже дома, - пробормотал он, капитулируя под мамиными руками. 

\- Не совсем. Ты поймешь, когда встретишь его. 

\- Кого? 

Мама мазнула пыльным пальцем по его носу и поцеловала в лоб. 

\- Своего друида. 

 

Если честно, мама заставила его задуматься. Дерек был уже большим мальчиком (отстань, Лора!) и кое-что понимал, например, почему Питер в полнолуние запирался в комнате до утра, хотя и был взрослым, или почему от дяди Хосе так крепко пахло грустью, когда тетя Марика уезжала на неделю в свой ковен. Как и любой волчонок в стае, Дерек чувствовал любовь на подсознательном, инстинктивном уровне, он жил в ней с рождения и знал ее запах и привкус, но после маминого рассказа с удивлением обнаружил, что связь фамильяров с друидами не всегда означает _ту самую_ любовь. Его родители были без ума друг от друга, но при этом папа каждый день звонил тете Габи, а мама часто заходила к Дитону на чашку чая. 

Оказывается, фамильяры совсем не обязательно влюблялись в своего человека, и это успокаивало. Дерек даже немного помечтал, как у него появится настоящий друг, с которым они будут играть, ходить в кино и плавать в озере наперегонки, потом работать вместе, сидеть в баре, как настоящие мужчины, может, поедут в Нью-Йорк на бейсбольный матч, скатаются к бабуле Хейл в Испанию – Дереку очень нравились вкусные персики, от одного укуса с которых тек сладкий пахучий сок. А потом они найдут себе жен, и их дети тоже будут дружить, возможно, поженятся, кто знает. Да, сонно улыбался Дерек, связь – не такая плохая штука. 

Лора его не понимала: она по-девчачьи мечтала о романтике, такое бывало сплошь и рядом. В их семье было три магических пары: Дерек осторожно принюхивался к ним, пытаясь отличить связь от любви, но своим детским носом чувствовал только общий запах преданности и легкий привкус энергии. Мама сказала, что связь ни к чему его не обязывает, что влюбиться он может в кого угодно, в человека или волка, главное – чтобы он был счастлив, а мама никогда не обманывала, так что Дерек успокоился и больше не спрашивал. 

Он был спокоен ровно до того момента, пока не пошел на ежегодный осенний фестиваль. Его всегда удивляло, почему фестиваль, который проводился в последнюю неделю августа, называли осенним, но Питер объяснил это тем, что надо было делать запасы на холодный период и радоваться дарам природы, и Дерек принял его ответ: по крайней мере, он был лучше идеи Лоры, что каждый год Великий Волк прибавлял еще одну неделю к календарю. Дереку было уже семь, и он знал, что Великий Волк не был таким всемогущим, в конце концов, он так и не принес тот детский скоростной мотоцикл, как бы он ни просил, а значит, Великий Волк все-таки чего-то не мог. 

В тот год они приехали к самому открытию. Дерек нетерпеливо возился на детском кресле, вытянув шею и прилипнув носом к стеклу, стараясь как можно раньше увидеть разноцветные шары и гирлянды. Папа только успел припарковаться, а Питер уже щелкнул пряжкой на ремне Дерека, и тот с тихим воплем выскочил из машины, захлопывая дверцу прямо перед носом Лоры. Он шумно принюхался и радостно повел заострившимися ушами: воздух вкусно пах пряной выпечкой, ягодным соком и свежим сеном для пони мистера Рудольфа, которых он привозил катать детвору. Дерек уловил их всхрапывание, чужие разговоры, скрипы деревянных лотков и карусели. Лора тоже прислушалась и подскочила на месте, умоляюще глядя на маму: 

\- Можно мы пойдем, можно мы пойдем, можно мы пойдем? – скороговоркой тараторила она, держа брата за руку, и Дерек приплясывал вместе с ней. Ма покачала головой, села перед ними на корточки, одернула Лоре юбку, поправила Дереку настоящую ковбойскую шляпу, подаренную перед школой, и сунула им в кармашки по пять долларов. 

\- Стартуйте, - усмехнулся Питер и отвесил им легкие подзатыльники для ускорения. Дерек и Лора тут же сорвались с места, на ходу перекрикиваясь, куда бежать сначала: к лотку с карамелью или к воздушным пончикам. Питер остался помогать взрослым, но дети знали, что вскоре он присоединится к ним, когда передаст папе кенгуру-слинг с малышкой Корой. 

Через час Дерек стоял у загона, гладя любимого пони Снежка. На целый доллар он закупил фигурного сахара и теперь протягивал по одному кусочку на ладони, а пони подбирал, щекоча кожу мягкими губами. Дерек улыбался, поглаживая блестящую белую гриву, дышал конским запахом, не обращая внимания на других детей, скачущих в загоне, но в какой-то момент услышал за спиной шум и обернулся. Лупоглазый человеческий детеныш, еще слегка пухлый, качался с пятки на носок и рассматривал Дерека в упор. Он был взъерошенным, бледные щеки с пятнами родинок раскраснелись от бега, на длинную футболку с головой магистра Йоды кое-где просыпалась сахарная пудра. Детеныш казался немногим младше Дерека, но огромные карие глаза таращились на Хейла с открытым любопытством, будто он, Дерек, был интереснее, чем пони, карусели и сладости. 

Детеныш молчал, только смотрел. Дерек, недовольно дернув плечом, снова протянул Снежку сахар, и почувствовал, как его тянут за ремень. Детеныш стоял совсем рядом, задрав голову, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Вблизи от него пахло коричной глазурью, миндалем и пыльцой одуванчиков, как в саду у бабушкиного дома. Детеныш прищурился, потеребил карман джинсовых шорт и вытащил изо рта наполовину обгрызенный леденец на палочке, протянув его Дереку:

\- Ты мой волчик, - сказал детеныш и широко улыбнулся мокрыми губами. Хейл недоверчиво потряс головой, оглянулся в поисках смеющейся Лоры или Питера, но его резво тыкнули в живот маленьким пальцем. Детеныш упрямо тянул палочку и не переставал улыбаться. 

\- Ну! – требовательно крикнул он, когда Хейл в растерянности отступил. – Ну-у! – запыхтел и дернул за футболку вниз, стараясь попасть леденцом Дереку в рот. Тот легко увернулся и перехватил палочку, а хитрый детеныш тут же убрал руку и радостно хихикнул. 

\- Где твоя мама? – осторожно спросил Дерек, смирившись с тем, что придется оторваться от своих дел и вести мелкого обратно. Детеныш нахмурил светлые бровки, вспоминая, и махнул куда-то в сторону. 

\- Она стреляет по уточкам. Знаешь? Быдыщ! – он наставил на Дерека сложенные пистолетом пальцы и "пальнул". – Она хорошо стреляет. Видел большого мишку? Я его хочу, мама сказала, что она его достанет. 

\- Пошли, - выдохнул Хейл и протянул руку, чтобы детеныш не отставал. Тот охотно взялся липкой ладошкой и всю дорогу болтал о том, как вырастет и будет сам стрелять так, чтобы получать все крутые игрушки, там еще набор для игры в индейца, но мама сказала, что можно только один приз, чтобы другим тоже досталось, и он выбрал мишку, он _а-гро-мад-ней-ший_ , и можно будет на нем кататься, а то лошадки нет, папа не разрешает, говорит, он еще слишком маленький, хотя ему уже пять лет, это же не считается, правда? Дерек кивал, ища взглядом палатку с тиром, детеныш уверенно топал вперед и лавировал в толпе, уводя Дерека в правый ряд. Наконец они вышли к нужной палатке: Хейл сразу заметил кудрявую темноволосую женщину, которая лихо "ломала" ружье пополам, чтобы зарядить. Стреляла она почти не целясь, но действительно здорово, с таким азартом, что стоящий рядом с ней мужчина смеялся, прикрывшись ладонью. 

\- Мама! – крикнул детеныш и потопал к ней, потянув Дерека за собой, как паровоз. Женщина оглянулась и подмигнула. 

\- Смотри, детка, сейчас мама выбьет тебе этого _а-гро-мад-ней-шего_ , чтоб его, медведя! И папа нас не остановит, верно? 

\- Боже упаси, - откликнулся мужчина. Дерек узнал форму помощника шерифа и уважительно приосанился, разглядывая пустую кобуру. 

\- Папа носит настоящий пистолет, - громким шепотом поделился детеныш и подпрыгнул, подбадривая маму, не отпуская ладони Дерека. Женщина поставила локоть на столешницу, прицелилась и выстрелила: последняя уточка упала с оглушительным кряком, и женщина, положив ружье, вскинула руки, обернувшись к сыну. Тот подскочил, и оба запрыгали удивительно синхронно. 

\- Уо-о-о, уа-а-а! – вопил детеныш, все еще крепко держа Дерека. Мистер за прилавком снял с полки самого большого медведя (Лора тоже его хотела) и протянул мужчине-помощнику шерифа. Он взял его и подкинул в воздухе, отчего женщина и ребенок завопили еще громче. 

\- Он наш, детка!

\- Ма-ма! Ма-ма! 

\- Я… - сомнительно кашлянул Дерек, стараясь вырвать руку, но детеныш вдруг остановился и потащил его вперед. 

\- Мама, это мой волчик! – заорал он на весь ряд и гордо выпихнул Дерека. – Ты сказала, я его найду, и я нашел! 

\- Ох, ребенок, - женщина моментально успокоилась и опустилась на корточки. У нее оказалось очень молодое лицо и большие темные глаза, как у сына. А еще от нее пахло клюквенным пирогом и чем-то искристым, с оттенком энергии, и Дерек сразу понял, что она друид. – Не думаю, что можно вот так брать чужих людей и объявлять их своими. 

Дерек мысленно согласился и моментально проникся к ней симпатией; детеныш же, наоборот, возмущенно поднял брови домиком. 

\- Но мама, - повторил он, - ты сказала, что однажды я найду своего волка. Это он! 

\- Хорошо-хорошо, - улыбнулась женщина и повернулась к Хейлу. – Как тебя зовут, милый? 

\- Дерек, - он прокашлялся и добавил для важности. – Дерек Хейл. 

\- Сын Талии Хейл? – спросил мужчина, подходя к ним. – Да, она рассказывала о тебе. Чудесный молодой человек. 

Дерек смущенно покраснел и хотел спрятать руки за спину, но детеныш не дал этого сделать: он потряс ладонь Дерека, привлекая к себе внимание, и жадно заглянул ему в лицо. 

\- Дерек, ты мой волк, - это уже было сказано не с убеждением, а с жалобой, словно детеныш просил, чтобы ему поверили, и пахнуло от него такой грустью, что Хейл просто не мог не кивнуть. Детеныш расцвел солнечной улыбкой. – Я Стайлз. Твой человек, - пояснил он и крепче сжал пальцы. 

\- Клаудия, нам пора, - сказал мужчина, обращаясь к жене. – Забирай сорванца, а я отведу Дерека к его родителям. Пойдем, сынок, - он подмигнул и протянул руку, и Дерек вежливо попрощался с мисс Клаудией, помахал Стайлзу и пожал лапку медведю по его требованию. Но когда он пошел к помощнику шерифа, Стайлз вывернулся из объятий матери и кинулся к нему. Дерек еле успел обернуться, а Стайлз налетел и обнял его изо всех сил. 

\- Я не хотел тебя долго искать, - тихо пробормотал Стайлз, так что его услышал только Дерек. – Не потеряйся, волчик. 

Всю дорогу Дерек думал о том, что ему теперь делать с маленьким человеком. Нет, он совсем не почувствовал волнения или зова, совсем не ощутил возникшей связи, а значит, Стайлз ошибся. От этого стало спокойно – за себя – и грустно – за Стайлза. Он вроде был хорошим, этот детеныш. 

Оказалось, что мама уже его потеряла: они хотели сфотографироваться всей семьей, так что Дерек успел как раз вовремя. Родители долго благодарили помощника шерифа и разговаривали, обменивались новостями. В конце мама, поддерживая сидящую в кенгуру Кору, помахала: 

\- Увидимся в участке, Джон, - и приобняла Дерека: - попрощайся с мистером Стилински, дорогой. 

\- До свидания, мистер Стилински, - послушно кивнул Дерек, а тот потрепал его по голове и ушел. 

 

Вечером Дерек рассказал маме про Стайлза, и про его ошибку, и про то, что ему наверняка будет грустно. Мама внимательно выслушала, почесала острый кончик его уха и сказала: 

\- Ну, то, что он не твой друид, не запрещает тебе с ним дружить. Давай зайдем к Стилински в субботу? Испечем твой любимый пирог и заглянем в гости. 

\- А там будет Стайлз? – сонно спросил Дерек, разморенный под маминой лаской. 

\- Обязательно, детка. 

\- Тогда давай. 

 

3\. 

А дальше стало хуже.

Дерек быстро понял, что его нежелание обидеть хитрый малец вывернул наизнанку и пользовался им напропалую: таскаясь за Дереком, напевая песенки о фамильярах и улыбаясь во весь рот, Стайлз не упускал случая объявить каждому встречному, что Дерек – _его волчик_ , и если сначала это умиляло, то потом стало приносить проблемы. Стайлз был _всепоглощающим_ , требовал Дерека _целиком_ и не признавал у Хейла никаких других друзей. Однажды он даже налетел на Пейдж, отталкивая ее слабыми ручонками, и Дерек так рассердился, что поднял его за шиворот к своему лицу и потряс, скаля зубы. Стайлз неуклюже задрыгался и удивленно-испуганно похлопал большими глазищами; под этим взглядом Дерека аж затошнило от самого себя. Он поставил Стайлза на землю, неловко расправил плечики его футболки и сбежал. Дома по привычке спрятался на чердаке, забившись под самую крышу, и, с головой укутавшись в пыльный плед, тихо бубнил под нос старые считалочки, которым обучил его Дитон. На этот раз мама не услышала и не пришла: у Коры начались проблемы с трансформацией, она гасила любые эмоции в доме, так что Дерек на маму не обиделся. На самом деле, он просто чувствовал себя очень одиноким и боялся этого. 

Почему-то казалось, что если бы он остался один, без семьи, ему было бы больно и плохо. 

На следующее утро Дерек с опаской вышел в парк, думая о детеныше, но Стайлз, увидев его, резво спрыгнул с качелей и рванул к нему с космической скоростью, привычно обнимая за талию. 

\- Привет, волчик, - закричал Стайлз, и Дерек облегченно (и обреченно) вздохнул. 

Он думал, станет легче, когда он пойдет в волчью школу, но в первый же день, выходя из класса, увидел детеныша в джинсовом комбинезоне, держащего коробку с ланчем и пристающего ко всем с вопросом "где Дерек Хейл?". Лора была единственной, кто не засмеялся; новые одноклассники тыкали в Дерека и громко хохотали. Хейл покраснел так, что запылали уши, ему очень хотелось сбежать, но Стайлз стоял посреди коридора, сквозь его наглую мордашку пробивался запах страха, и Дерек не мог его бросить. Он грубовато схватил его за локоть, подтолкнул в спину и вывел на школьное крыльцо.

\- Больше не приходи сюда, - Дерек кое-как поправил лямку нового рюкзака и взъерошил уложенную мамой утром челку. Его репутация погибла в самом начале, и он, конечно, злился, но Стайлз быстро-быстро моргал, его лицо было таким растерянным, что Дерек вздохнул и добавил чуть мягче: - Ты еще маленький, тебя не пустят в нашу школу. 

\- Но меня пустили! – взволнованно ответил Стайлз, теребя крышку коробки. Огромные глаза расширились. – Честно! 

\- Кстати, почему? – подозрительно прищурился Дерек. 

\- Я сказал, что иду к своему волку, - Стайлз непонимающе вздохнул и скусил сухую кожицу с нижней губы, выглядя непривычно задумчивым, чересчур взрослым. Дерека в очередной раз кольнуло виной и жалостью: он должен был сказать детенышу, что тот ошибся, но Стайлз был уверен в нем так же, как в своей маме, и Дерек спасовал – как и всегда. Он не хотел его обижать. Стайлз был неплохим ребенком, и они правда подружились. Возможно, потом, когда оба найдут связь, то смогут общаться, ходить в кино на фильмы о супергероях и смотреть басктебол. 

\- На, - внезапно ожил Стайлз и ткнул ему в руки коробку с ланчем. – Скотт говорил, все школьники такие носят. 

Дерек открыл крышку и снова вздохнул: на рваном листике салата лежала размякшая булка, поверх которой на куске ветчины кетчупом была выведена смазанная улыбающаяся рожица. Пара мелких помидоров и кудрявая зелень перемазались в соусе, с одного края свисал кусочек плавленого сыра. 

Стайлз заглянул внутрь и стиснул зубы, на скулах заиграли желваки. Дерек потянулся к нему, но детеныш резво выхватил коробку, щелкнул крышкой и пихнул подмышку. 

\- Забудь. Я потом, - он хмуро смотрел на свои кроссовки и не поднимал взгляда. – Лучше пирог. Мама сделает, когда вы придете, вы же придете в субботу? 

Дерек услышал, как под едким запахом разочарования застучало его сердце, и присел, чтобы заглянуть Стайлзу в лицо. Карие глаза влажно блестели. Волк внутри Дерека забил хвостом. 

\- Придем, - твердо кивнул Хейл и протянул ладонь. – Можно? Я проголодался. 

\- Нет, - упрямо замотал головой Стайлз, очень быстро, Дерек даже испугался, что он сейчас упадет. – Нет, нет, нет. 

\- Это мой ланч. 

Стайлз помялся, переступил с ноги на ногу, покусал губу и все-таки отдал коробку. 

\- Я сам делал, - беспомощно пробормотал он. Дерек улыбнулся. 

\- Я знаю. 

С того дня Стайлз периодически прибегал на переменах, притаскивал бутерброды или сок, хвастался новыми синяками, полученными в драке за место рядом с Лидией, и отхватывал за них подзатыльники, на которые не обижался. Он живо интересовался школой, с благоговением ковырял ручки самокатов и держал учебники как величайшее сокровище. Впрочем, скоро ступор прошел, и Стайлз даже утаскивал некоторые, пока Дерек не пригрозил пожаловаться учителю, так что теперь на большом обеденном перерыве Стайлз сидел во внутреннем дворе за столом вместе с Хейлами и рассматривал картинки в учебниках, читал подписи и вслушивался в разговоры, крутя головой на триста шестьдесят градусов. Дереку это почти не мешало, детеныша всегда можно было спихнуть на Лору: девчонки в ее классе обожали мелкого Стилински, и Лора не упускала случая притащить восторженного Стайлза в компанию.

Словом, Дерек почти наслаждался взрослой школьной жизнью, волновали только постоянные признания Стайлза и его упрямое "мой", но мама сказала, когда Стайлз пойдет в школу, у него появится много новых друзей, и он, наверно, забудет о Дереке. Главное – чтобы тот сам не начал скучать по детенышу. Дерек в ответ рассмеялся. Чувство вины перед Стайлзом постепенно угасало, на смену ему приходила обычная дружба, по-детски простая и далекая; в конце концов, Дереку было всего лишь восемь. 

И как же он был наивен. 

 

4\. 

Стайлз был везде. 

Дерек сбегал в библиотеку, облюбовав пустой уголок у дальних полок? Стайлз искал там книги для их с Корой проекта в рамках межрасовых лекций. Дерек заглянул на курс механики, чтобы разобраться, что у тачки под капотом? Стайлз до хрипоты спорил с Джексоном на следующем занятии, что его джип ничем не уступает Порше. Дерек записался на секцию баскетбола? Стайлз оказался фотографом общешкольного журнала и присутствовал на каждом матче. 

И серьезно – это было не смешно. 

Им было уже не пять и даже не десять лет, чтобы верить в детскую чушь; Дерек надеялся, что в четырнадцать Стайлз найдет если не пару, то хотя бы девчонку, влюбился же он в Лидию в первом классе, но Джексон агрессивно заверил, что Мартин может только дружить со Стилински, да и вообще – очнись, дубина, он знакомится фразой _"Привет, я Стайлз, друид Дерека Хейла"_. Дерек смог заткнуть Джексона братским кулаком в живот, но вынужден был признать его правоту: половина знакомых девушек умилялась романтичности их связи. Учитывая, что _никакой долбаной связи не было_ , Дерек реально зверел. 

О дружбе речи не шло; Стилински умудрился столько раз отыметь его мозги, что Дерек открещивался обеими руками от предложения заглянуть к уже шерифу на субботний чай. Теперь мама ходила к миссис Стилински вместе с Корой и каждый раз грустно улыбалась, гладя сына по плечу, а Дерек хмуро терпел ее ладонь. Ему не нужно было чье-то сочувствие, и Стайлз тоже был не нужен. 

Но сказать это в лицо Дерек не мог. 

К четырнадцати годам детеныш вытянулся, стал угловатым и нескладным, приобретя подростковую "грацию", умноженную на коэффициент Стилински. Его лицо немного заострилось, но глаза были все такие же огромные, рот – такой же широкий, а доверие к оборотню – таким же незыблемым. Стайлз больше не называл его _волчиком_ , хвала Великому Волку, только дразнился в редкие минуты наедине, но все равно не отставал ни на шаг. Он по-прежнему был твердо уверен в их связи и оставался напрочь глухим и слепым ко всем несостыковкам. 

Мелкий засранец не стеснялся заваливаться к Хейлу в класс, таская то сэндвичи, то фотографии с тренировок, подбрасывал ему в шкафчик дурацкие записки и нагло отбривал любое существо, строящее Дереку глазки. А еще довольно прямо отвечал на вопросы об их отношениях и ни разу не смутился, когда Дерек буквально рычал на него в коридорах. 

И не отходил. 

Он был рядом все время, а если не мог физически – строчил сообщения. Дерек переставал их читать, выключал звук, игнорировал значки уведомлений, потом и вовсе добавил Стилински в черный список. На следующий день Стайлз написал с нового аккаунта – Дерек заблокировал и его. Еще через день от Коры в директ пришел веселый смайлик и подпись "Не будь хмуроволком, приятель!". Тогда Дерек сломал карандаш пополам и так сильно скрипнул зубами, что Питер удивленно вскинул брови поверх старого фолианта конца девятнадцатого века. 

\- Если ты так остро реагируешь, может, он действительно твоя пара, малыш? – задал он риторический вопрос и снова углубился в чтение про берсерков. Дерек впервые грязно выругался в доме и получил нагоняй от мамы, которая, конечно, все услышала. Питер остался доволен.

А вот Дереку было не до смеха. Стайлз лез почти в каждый уголок его жизни, и Дерек хотел его выкинуть. Правда хотел – но не мог. Собирался тысячу раз, но когда заглядывал Стайлзу в глаза, воздух просто вышибало из легких. Стайлз весь – от подошвы до встопорщенной челки – дышал такой уверенностью в Дереке, что горло пережимало. Дерек слышал запах, всей кожей ощущал исходящие химиосигналы и чувствовал, что будет крах. Не мог он так сломать Стайлза. Это было бы не _по-дружески_. 

Но однажды Стайлз все же довел его до грани. 

В тот день Дерек возвращался с первого официального романтического свидания с Пейдж; он шел по улице, спрятав руки в карманах, и пялился в асфальт, не смотря по сторонам. Грудь распирало странное ощущение: Пейдж – _его девушка_. Она ответила ему взаимностью, и ее губы были такие мягкие, от нее пахло желанием и симпатией, ванилью и лаком виолончели. Она сама взяла его за руку своими маленькими жесткими пальчиками, а когда Дерек целовал ее за домом, положила их ему на щеку, нисколько не жалуясь на колючую щетину, хотя Дерек брился перед выходом. И даже когда от волнения у него заострились уши и сбился взгляд, Пейдж совсем не испугалась и даже улыбнулась, опуская глаза и давая ему минуту отдышаться и прийти в норму. Эта девушка была чудом, и теперь она была _его_. 

Дерек плевать хотел, что она не была друидом: Пейдж все равно была _волшебна_ , и воспоминания о темном зале кинотеатра отзывались сладкой дрожью в паху. 

Дерек смотрел себе под ноги, не разбирая, куда идет, и слишком поздно заметил красные кеды. Он вскинул голову и хмыкнул от неожиданности: Стайлз шел рядом уже неизвестно сколько и так тихо, что даже, кажется, дышал через раз. Он тоже смотрел на дорогу, не поворачиваясь, и только когда Дерек остановился, Стайлз замер и поднял взгляд – потухший, понимающий и огорченный. 

\- Что ты здесь дела… - договорить Дерек не успел: Стайлз перебил его непривычно-глухим голосом: 

\- Ты с Пейдж, да? – он выглядел жалким и потерянным, как ребенок, и волк Дерека прижал уши. Дерек открыл рот, подбирая правильные слова, но Стайлз ждал ответа, и он кивнул. Стайлз как-то странно дернулся, тоже кивнул и опустил лицо, пряча руки за спиной. 

Порыв ветра бросил в Дерека острой волной тоски, горечь забила ноздри; Дерек встряхнулся, чтобы не чихнуть, и шагнул к человеку: 

\- Послушай… я знаю, надо было сказать раньше…

\- Но мы же пара, - Стайлз начал быстро моргать, не поднимая головы. – Ты мой волк.

\- Стайлз… - Дерек вздохнул, потер шею, бессильно сжал когти в кулак. – Это не так. 

Рот Стайлза распахнулся. Он вскинул глаза и прерывисто сглотнул, бросаясь в бой. 

\- Но это так! Еще тогда на фестивале, мы же связаны, Дерек! Да, я знаю, что мы ничего не скрепляли, потому что пока еще нельзя, но ты же тоже это чувствуешь! Ты мой волк, а я твой…

\- Стайлз, я ничего не чувствую, - Дерек повысил голос, чтобы прекратить поток слов. – Это была ошибка. Я не твой волк. 

Стайлз застыл с приоткрытым ртом: взметнувшаяся рука замерла, показывая нелепо вытянутым пальцем на Хейла, вторая ладонь медленно легла на солнечное сплетение, и даже ветер затих, перестав ерошить волосы Стайлза. Будто время остановилось. Только глаза Стайлза казались живыми и влажно блестели расширенным зрачком. 

Дерек подошел ближе, виновато переступив с ноги на ногу, и посмотрел ему в лицо. 

\- Это было ошибкой. Я должен был сразу сказать… что не чувствую связи. Просто ты был таким уверенным и мелким… я не хотел тебя обижать. Но ты не мой друид. Прости, Стайлз. 

Стилински долго молчал, всматриваясь в Дерека, словно что-то искал, а потом – резко, в мгновение ока – сдулся, опуская плечи, растерянно не то усмехнулся, не то фыркнул, повернулся спиной и сбежал. Дерек дернулся за ним, но Стайлз бежал быстро, его дыхание и сердцебиение участились, стуча в перепонки Дерека. Хейл крикнул вслед, но Стайлз не остановился и не обернулся, скрывшись за углом улицы. 

Дерек вздохнул, пнул лежавший на дороге камешек и отправился домой. Вечер был абсолютно испорчен горечью, которая лезла изнутри и травила ауру. Все в доме услышали ее и не трогали Дерека, когда он забрался в свое привычное место под крышей, хотя уже помещался там не так свободно, как раньше. Мама не пришла, давая ему побыть одному – он сам когда-то попросил ее об этом, сказав, что уже не маленький и хочет решать проблемы самостоятельно. Но сегодня, сейчас ему хотелось бы, чтобы мама обняла и пообещала, что все наладится, и со Стайлзом все будет хорошо. 

Ночью Дерек зашел на фейсбук: Стайлз был онлайн, но как только Дерек отправил короткое сообщение, вышел из сети, не читая. На смс он тоже не ответил и не взял трубку на трех звонках. Так что Дерек просто накрылся одеялом с головой: он чувствовал себя сильно паршиво, словно кто-то проехался по нему бульдозером, и только милое сообщение от Пейдж немного его подбодрило. 

На следующее утро он шел в школу с тяжестью в животе; но как только открыл входную дверь, увидел Стайлза, сидящего в компании девчонок. Эрика и Кора смеялись, обнажая зубы, Стайлз откинулся с довольным видом, заметил Дерека – и широко ухмыльнулся. 

Дереку захотелось сбежать. 

 

5\. 

Стало легче, когда Дерек ушел в колледж – там Стайлз его достать не мог. Сначала он, конечно, пытался подкараулить у кампуса, узнавал про волчьи и смешанные братства, познакомился с местной группой поддержки, но потом сдался: старшая школа отнимала много времени и сил, на что Дерек и рассчитывал. Стайлз появлялся все реже и реже, почти не доставал звонками, а через какое-то время перестал активно написывать в соцсетях и комментировать новые фотографии. Даже когда Кейт выложила их общее довольно откровенное фото, Стайлз нигде не мелькнул, зато Кора и Лора съели его мозг напополам, твердя, что Кейт – та еще сука. Дерек и сам это узнал спустя пару месяцев и, когда удалял фотографию, вдруг понял, что Стайлз не писал ему три недели. 

Это было странно – почувствовать свободу. 

Стилински оставался, несмотря на всех девушек и парней, которые появлялись, несмотря на все слова, которыми Дерек пытался его убедить, и несмотря на ругательства, которые Дерек рычал в сердцах, когда Стайлз безмятежно улыбался, опять подкарауливая его возле дома. Стилински был абсолютно непробиваем, словно у него опускался ментальный щит, и Дерек бессильно бился об него, отправляя Стайлза подальше к чертовой матери. Нет, он искренне желал ему самого хорошего, лучше, чем он сам, но Стайлз качал головой и говорил, что лучше него нет. 

\- Не будь идиотом, Дерек, - закатывал он глаза, - ты что, реально не чувствуешь нашей связи? 

\- Я чувствую дикое раздражение. 

\- Сойдет для начала, - легкомысленно отмахивался. – Ну и потом, куда я от тебя денусь? 

\- Куда-нибудь, - отвечал Дерек, сдерживаясь из последних нечеловеческих сил, - хоть к Лидии. 

\- Джексон мне шею свернет, - фыркал Стайлз. – Но ты его остановишь, правда? 

Дерек не находил, что ответить. Джексон действительно порывался, по его словам, набить Стайлзу морду, но каждый раз, когда эти двое достигали наивысшего пика ссоры, она сама собой сходила на нет. Джексон ни разу и пальцем не тронул Стайлза, а тот никогда всерьез не пытался ухаживать за Лидией; по мнению Коры, оба просто не знали, как дружить правильно, поэтому все время шли на таран. "Мальчишки", - говорила она с противной снисходительностью в голосе. 

Так что даже если бы Стайлз полез первым, Джексон бы ни за что его не ударил; и Дерек не знал, как реагировать на веру Стайлза в то, что он, Дерек, его защитит. Это раздражало и бесило – тем, что Стайлз так верил, и тем, что он был прав. 

Но в выпускном классе у Стайлза внезапно появилась девушка. Малию Тейт, одноклассницу Коры, знала вся школа: как-то она проиграла спор и беззастенчиво прошлась голой по стадиону. После этого за ней закрепилась слава безбашенной девчонки, обе школы – и волчья, и человеческая – прониклись к ней уважением, а за право стать ее парнем боролись и оборотни, и люди. Как Малия среди них выбрала Стайлза, Дерек не знал, но был ей благодарен: казалось, Стилински резко сменит курс и перестанет верить в несуществующую связь. Дерек и мечтать не мог, что Малия станет его фамильяром. 

И он был прав. Она не стала. 

Они просто встречаются, объяснила через месяц Кора, а еще через две недели, на рождественские каникулы, Стайлз снова появился на пороге дома Хейлов с лимонным пирогом, приготовленным миссис Стилински, и леденцами на палочке. 

\- Привет, _волчик_ , - закричал он с порога, и Дерек подавился горячим пуншем по семейному рецепту, чуть не выплюнув его на голову тети Марики. 

Все последнее полугодие перед выпуском Стайлз усиленно занимался, готовился к колледжу, играл в лакросс и целовался с Малией; а еще он писал Дереку десятки тысяч сообщений, пару раз в выходные приезжал в кампус, заведя дружбу с десятком студентов, – Дерек даже не знал, как зовут половину из них, – и по-прежнему настаивал на их связи. Уже поступив, Стайлз пропал на какое-то время; Дерек понадеялся, что все устаканилось, – тем более, Стайлз поступил в другой колледж, что было реально удивительным, – но нет. 

Стайлз – набирающий силу, потенциально высокоранговый друид – до последнего настаивал на связи, который не существовало. Дерек готов был выть на луну, если бы это хоть как-то помогло, но Стайлз был надежнее луны и никуда не девался. 

 

6\. 

\- Невероятно, - Лора оторвалась от журнала, разложенного на столе, и повернулась к Дереку. – Как у мальчика вообще хватает на тебя терпения? 

Дерек подавился колой и закашлялся, когда газы дали в нос. Айзек молча похлопал его по плечу – скорее, ободряюще, чем в помощь. 

\- Как _у него_ хватает терпения?! – Дерек высоко вскинул брови, но Лора только поджала губы. 

\- Положить всю жизнь на тебя – и врагу не пожелаешь.

Бойд показал ей большой палец, повернутый вниз. 

\- Согласна, это было грубо, - Кора, цокнув языком, плюхнулась на диван рядом с Айзеком и тут же перекинула через него ноги. Лейхи подхватил их одной рукой. Дерек нахмурился, но сестренка ответила безмятежным взглядом: недавно ей исполнился двадцать один год, и теперь даже у Дерека не осталось аргументов, чтобы держать их с Айзеком на расстоянии. Впрочем, он делал это скорее для проформы – ни для кого их отношения не были секретом, и вся семья одобрила выбор Коры. 

\- Считаешь? – прищурилась Лора. Кора кивнула и коварно оскалилась, копируя Питера. 

\- Да, грубо и слишком слабо. Лучше не "положить всю жизнь", а "потерять".

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась в ответ Лора. Дерек со звоном поставил пустой бокал на стол. 

\- Слушайте, я сто раз ему говорил, чтобы он прекратил все это, но если ему нравится выдумывать, чем я-то виноват? 

\- Ты недостаточно убедителен? – Лора многозначительно хмыкнула. – Брось, братец, я отлично знаю, как сложно заставить тебя оставаться там, где не хочешь, и с теми, с кем не хочешь. Если бы он тебя так раздражал, ты бы уже давно свернул ему шею. 

\- Он не может, - сообщил Бойд, между делом наполняя стакан Лоры. - Его тут же посадят, у парня отец – шериф. А у Дерека и мотив, и плохая характеристика. 

\- И он не раз ему угрожал, - подхватил Айзек. – Думаю, тут даже без суда обойдется. 

\- Согласна, - кивнула Кора и ткнула брата в плечо. – Ты, милый, слишком палишься со своими зубами. 

\- А никто не скажет, что я не убийца? – встрял Дерек и, не дождавшись ответа, хмыкнул. – Ясно. Спасибо. 

\- Мы тоже тебя любим, детка, - беспечно откликнулась Кора и скинула ноги с коленей Айзека. – Пойду скажу Ма, что тебе грустно.

\- Напишу Питеру, что ты свободна в выходные, - буркнул ей вслед Дерек, но сестра беспечно отмахнулась. Айзек задумчиво покачал головой, захватил бутылку черничной настойки и ушел за ней; Бойд отнес пустую посуду в мойку и тоже вышел на зов тети Исабель. На кухне осталась только Лора, и Дерек расслабился, опуская подбородок на сложенные на столе руки. 

\- Ну и что мне делать? – спросил он, вздохом гоняя пушинку по обеденной подстилке. 

Лора запустила пальцы в его волосы и мягко почесала за ухом длинными ногтями. 

\- Что считаешь правильным, конечно, - она помолчала, когда Дерек красноречиво дернул краешком рта, и понизила голос. – Знаешь, он – лучшее, что с тобой случалось, братишка. 

\- Он не моя пара, - тихо простонал Дерек, упираясь лбом в руки. Лора наклонилась к нему поближе, легонько ущипнув за кончик уха. 

\- Тогда почему он так тебя ищет? 

\- Я не знаю, - неразборчиво пробормотал Дерек, поддаваясь ласке. Сестра глубоко вздохнула. 

\- Вот и подумай. 

Они замолчали; Дерек лежал с закрытыми глазами, а Лора листала журнал, не убирая ладони с его головы. Ее пальцы аккуратно и ласково расчесывали его волосы. Спустя пять минут Дерек выпрямился, мимолетно поцеловав ее запястье. 

\- Двадцать один, - с еле заметным отчаянием произнес он, - ну как можно быть таким придурком в двадцать один?

\- Не помню, милый, спроси у Коры, - ответила Лора. Дерек фыркнул, одобряя шутку, и взял бутылку колы, чтобы допить вместе с аконитом и виски у себя в комнате. 

\- Может, он и не такой придурок, как ты думаешь, - добавила сестра. Дерек обернулся на пороге и поморщился. 

\- Еще больше? Поверь, невозможно быть _еще большим_ придурком, чем Стайлз. 

Лора скептически прищурилась, оглядывая Дерека, но ничего не сказала. 

 

\- О, Великий Волк, куда я дела омелу? – Мама нахмурилась и тут же покачала головой. – Нет, неважно. Стой смирно. 

Дерек послушно поднял руки в стороны, пока мама опрыскивала пудрой его шею, плечи и подмышки поверх меловой смеси. Его уже дважды мазали кисточками, трижды обтряхивали порошком растертых трав и целых пять раз обводили углем фамильное клеймо на спине, но маме все равно казалось, что этого было недостаточно. По замыслу обряда, Дерек должен был быть белым, как сама луна, но его смуглая кожа все равно проглядывала под слоем грима. 

\- Повернись, - скомандовала мама, и Дерек развернулся, страдальчески вздыхая. – Не дыши на грудь! Пудра еще не улеглась. 

\- Может, хватит? – с надеждой спросил Дерек, но мама звонко шлепнула его по штанам ниже поясницы, и он закрыл рот, клацнув зубами. 

\- Лора, Лора, иди сюда! Трискель снова смазался. 

\- Сейчас, Ма, - сестра оторвалась от младших детей и выпрямилась, держа уголь в перепачканных пальцах. – Где? 

\- Правый завиток, смотри. 

\- Ага, - от тонкого кончика угля Дереку стало щекотно, он повел лопатками – и ему снова прилетел шлепок по заднице, уже от Лоры. – Стой смирно. 

\- Хватит, ты слишком похожа на Ма, - простонал Дерек, разглядывая ничем не примечательную стену. 

\- Спасибо, - коротко ответила Лора. В обычный день она бы перегнулась, заглянула ему в лицо и подмигнула, назвав "сыночком" или "щенком", но сегодня вся семья нервничала и переживала. Все – кроме Дерека, хотя это был его день. Вчера ему исполнилось двадцать четыре, а сегодня он наконец-то переступал _порог_. Пересекал _границу_. Становился настоящим _волком_. 

Он мечтал об этом с самого рождения – стать полноправным членом стаи и _полностью_ соединится со своим зверем, не просто частично обратиться, а перекинуться в новую животную форму. Получить возможность стать _альфой_. Дерек грезил об этом дне, ждал его – и почему-то совсем не волновался. 

Январская Волчья Луна ярко светила на небе, приближаясь к отмеченной точке, возле Неметона уже горели магические костры, друиды семьи – от Дитона, Верховного Жреца местного ковена, до Мэтта Дэлера, который только недавно привязался с Джексоном, – пели мантры в священной роще. Беспокоиться было не о чем, все шло по расписанному обычаю. 

\- Вы еще долго? – Кора заглянула в дверь и сделала страшные глаза. – Па сказал, что потащит нас за холки, если не выйдем через пять минут. 

\- Заканчиваю, - крикнула из-за спины Дерека Лора, еще раз обвела углем спирали трискеля и довольно хмыкнула. – Все, одевайся.

Дерек закатил глаза, взялся за пояс штанов и красноречиво поднял брови, наткнувшись на взгляд Коры. 

\- Что, будешь смотреть? 

\- А ты сам справишься, братец? – Кора ехидно улыбнулась, но мгновенно посерьезнела. – Не вздумай смазать пудру, Ма тебя загрызет. Точно не нужна помощь? 

\- Ты сама еще не готова, - повысила голос Лора, убирая меловой порошок в деревянный ящик с символом на крышке. – Где мантия?

\- О, прекрати, - фыркнула Кора. – Тебе не идет быть такой взрослой, так и морщины скоро появятся

\- Сгинь, - Лора буквально вытолкнула ее из комнаты и обернулась в дверях. – Дерек, давай быстрее. Мы не можем опоздать.

\- Тогда выйдите уже, ладно? – хмыкнул Дерек и громко расстегнул ширинку.

Сестра закатила глаза.

\- Что я там не видела. Собирайся. 

Дерек решил не отвечать: чем быстрее сестра уйдет, тем быстрее он сможет сбросить штаны и намотать церемониальное покрывало на бедра. Украшенная вышитыми орнаментами шерстяная ткань мягко села на кожу, прикрывая ноги до колен. Дерек осмотрел себя в зеркале, оскалил зубы и вышел. 

Было непривычно ехать в полупустой машине, не прислоняясь к сидениям: мама вела медленно и аккуратно, Кора рядом с ней постоянно выглядывала в окно проверить следующие за ними авто, а Лора сидела с Дереком на разложенных спинках задних мест, внимательно следя, чтобы он ничего не смазал.

\- Ты помнишь, что должен делать? – мама воспользовалась секундной остановкой, чтобы повернуться к Дереку. – Когда Дитон заговорит с Неметоном.

\- Помню, - спокойно кивнул Дерек, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. – Подхожу, расслабляюсь и эволюционирую.

Кора хихикнула и ойкнула, получив подзатыльник. 

\- Не смешно, сын, - строго сказала мама. Ее пальцы побелели, стискивая руль. – Если что-то пойдет не так, это может сильно сбить ритуал, ты понимаешь? 

\- Ма, все будет хорошо, - Лора успокаивающе почесала макушку Дерека одной рукой, а вторую положила маме на шею сзади. – Не волнуйся. Дерек у нас умный. 

\- Когда не дурак, - добавила Кора и сползла на сидении, стоило маме цокнуть на нее языком. 

\- И, ради всего святого, не бросайся сразу в лес. Ты должен сначала пройти все обряды, и только потом…

\- Я помню, - повторил Дерек и старательно разжал пальцы, чтобы не вонзить заострившиеся ногти себе в ладонь. – После обращения подождать, пока не закончатся наговоры, и перетерпеть омелу. 

\- Да, - мама облегченно вздохнула и рывком остановила машину, виновато опустив уголки губ. В лунных лучах ее глаза бликовали алым. – Детка, все в порядке? Если ты боишься – это нормально. Мы будем рядом и сможем помочь.

\- Да, например, прикроем голый зад, - кивнула Кора и все-таки схлопотала второй подзатыльник. – Ну Ма, хватит его пугать, он не боится, разве не видно? Вообще-то еще немного – и он лопнет от гордости. 

\- Посмотрим на тебя на твоей инициации, - Лора погрозила ей пальцем.

\- Кстати, а это больно? – Кора обернулась на сидении, подгибая одну ногу под себя. – Первое обращение.

\- Немного неприятно, - помедлив, ответила Лора. – Но не страшно. Просто непривычное ощущение. 

\- Таннер говорил, это больно, - Кора недоверчиво прищурилась. 

\- У Таннера не было связи. 

\- О, _потрясающе_ , - Кора повернулась к Дереку. – Слышишь, братец? Тебе хана. 

\- Помолчи, тявкалка, - устало прикрикнула мама и остановила машину, вырулив на условное место у леса. 

Лора украдкой погладила Дерека по коленке, дождалась улыбки и открыла дверь.

\- Пошли? 

\- Да, пошли, - мама заглушила двигатель, повернув ключ, Кора выскочила из авто и сразу помчалась к детям, приехавшим чуть раньше. Самый младший, Чарли, хныкал в полудреме на руках у тети Миртл, остальные зевали, терли глаза и недовольно хмурились – они давно хотели спать, но Волчья Луна свербила в носу и зудела в костях. Дерек чувствовал ее холодный, мягкий свет каждым миллиметром голой кожи и не мог стоять смирно: хотелось зачесаться и завыть. Лора понимающе поскребла когтями по его затылку и дунула на ухо, забирая часть переживаний. 

\- Дерек? – папа подошел, держа на плечах пятилетнего Фредди, моргающего, как совенок. – Все хорошо? 

\- Да, Па, - благодарно кивнул Дерек. Папа заметно расслабился и перехватил Фредди за колени. 

\- Отлично. Друиды уже здесь, - сказал он маме. Та улыбнулась. 

\- Знаю, милый. 

Она обернулась к бликам костра в центре священной рощи и раздула ноздри: Дерек знал, что она искала запах _своего_ друида, как и папа искал взглядом тетю Габи, пока не увидел ее у тропы. Тетя Габи откинула широкий капюшон белой мантии и помахала им сорванной веткой, подзывая Дерека.

\- Ты стал совсем большим, дорогой. Сколько тебе исполнилось? 

Дерек страдальчески закатил глаза, и тетя Габи рассмеялась.

\- Ладно, ладно, не буду. Какой ты серьезный. 

\- Это можно как-то исправить на обряде? – выкрикнула сзади Кора и, прежде чем Лора дотянулась до нее, спряталась за Айзека. 

\- Постараемся, - подмигнула тетя Габи и позвала их за собой под сень леса. Дерек ступил первым, удивленно оглядываясь: он ходил по этой тропе сотни раз на все важные семейные и общие ритуалы, но сейчас все ощущалось совсем по-другому. Кроны были гуще, стволы – крепче; сок гудел под толстой корой, влажная древесная мякоть низко вибрировала, отражая напевы друидов. Трава высоко стояла над землей, ночные цветы качали бутонами на легком ветру. Светлячки прятались в росе, безбоязненно кружились над ветками молодых диких яблонь. Сам воздух был другим – насыщенным, пропитанным привкусом древней магии. Наступая босыми пятками на корни, Дерек чувствовал, как его наполняет силой, извечной и всеобъемлющей. Он не мог говорить, горло перехватило от эмоций, и даже Кора притихла, взяв его за руку. Дерек, не глядя, сжал ее ладонь и тихонько погладил большим пальцем. 

Тетя Габи уводила их все глубже в лес; запах дыма и горящих поленьев становился все крепче, темень – насыщеннее. Луна светила ярко, отражаясь в расставленных вдоль тропы серебряных чашах с водой. Когда до поляны осталось пару метров, тетя Габи остановилась. 

\- Ты готов? – с ее лица сошла улыбка, оно стало спокойным и вдумчивым. Габриэлла была сильным друидом высокого уровня, одной из Жриц, которая могла говорить с духами, и Дерек знал это, но никогда не видел вживую. Тетя Габи была папиным друидом – и только. 

\- Ты готов? – повторила она, и папа взял Кору за локоть, чтобы она отошла. Дерек стиснул кулаки, глубоко вдохнул и кивнул. Взгляд тети Габи потеплел. – Хорошо. Когда Луна подойдет к своей точке, мы начнем. 

Она жестом попросила их остаться на месте, а сама ушла на поляну, отведя ветви лещины. Сердце Дерека стучало так громко, что Лора, не выдержав, прокашлялась, но мама шикнула на нее, не позволяя подойти к брату. 

\- Все собрались, - тетя Габи снова появилась через пару минут, неся в руках венок из свежесрезанных веток с листьями. – Даже оваты. 

\- И ученики здесь? – влезла удивленная Кора. Тетя Габи пожала плечами. 

\- Конечно, им нужно учиться толковать знамения и прорицания. 

\- И Мэтт? 

\- Да, - ответил Джексон, подошедший только что. На косой взгляд Коры он оскалил зубы. – Где ему еще быть? Здесь все причастные друиды, да, Дерек?   
Дерек непонимающе нахмурился, но Джексон многозначительно ухмыльнулся, и он повел носом – и чуть не застонал. 

\- Что такое? – мама ощутила исходящие волны эмоций и шагнула к нему. – Дорогой, ты в порядке? 

\- Стайлз, - получилось жалобно, как у щенка, но Дереку было все равно. Сегодня был день, которого он ждал столько лет, а чертов Стилински и тут его нашел. За каким дьяволом он сюда приперся? 

\- Да, Стайлз тоже здесь, - кивнула тетя Габи. – И он, и Клаудия. Что-то не так? 

Мама бессильно сжала переносицу, массируя подушечками пальцев, Лора покачала головой, а Кора хитро прищурилась, но промолчала под тяжелым взглядом отца. 

Дерек беспомощно переступил с ноги на ногу, поглядел на Луну, мысленно прося прощения за все грехи, из-за которых ему достался Стайлз, и выпрямился. 

\- Нет, все нормально.

\- Хорошо, - с сомнением ответила тетя Габи, но спорить не стала – на поляне затихли песнопения и громко затрещал осевший "шалаш" из поленьев. – Пора. Пойдем, Дерек. Твоя инициация начинается. 

 

7\. 

\- Не понимаю, чего ты дуешься, - Эрика причмокнула, облизывая ложку, и пристально посмотрела на свое отражение в ней. – Все прошло отлично. 

\- Да, было круто, - Айзек осторожно пихнул его в бок. – Черный волк, крупный самец, отличная форма. 

\- И сильный альфа, - Бойд оглянулся по сторонам и флегматично свернул самокрутку с мелко порезанными травами. – Эннис может поцеловать нас в задницу. Что не так? 

\- Все не так, - раздраженно ответил Дерек, перепечатывая формулы с учебника в ноутбук. Оставалось всего пару часов до лекции и сдачи проекта, а он не успел подготовить теоретическую часть. Ночью Джексон устроил улетно-громкую вечеринку на весь кампус, и Дерек до утра вышвыривал из своей комнаты пьяных студентов. Некоторых пришлось спустить с лестницы прямо в руки дружков, а одного нерадивого оборотня – лично сдать его друиду. Джексон и сам еле стоял на ногах, пока Лидия не дала по морде сначала ему, приводя в чувство, а потом и Мэтту, заставив заняться Уиттмором. Дерек в очередной раз позавидовал Коре – как младшей сестре достался такой сильный друид, как Лидия Мартин, он не понимал, зато Кора не заморачивалась. Ей было абсолютно комфортно наблюдать, как Лидия раскидывает волков одним движением пальца, но стоило кому-то в пьяном угаре показать зубы – сестра, мило улыбаясь, собирала волосы в хвост. Все в колледже знали, _насколько_ это было плохим знаком. 

Иногда Дерек даже завидовал их связи: Лидия и Кора дружили чуть ли не до нижнего белья, но при этом сестра до умопомрачения любила Айзека, а Мартин не видела никого, кроме Джексона. Вот это была связь, о которой Дерек мечтал: крепкая, проверенная временем и силами, дружба. Не то, на что надеялся Стайлз. 

Он вспомнил Стайлза и скрипнул зубами. Эрика, конечно, услышала этот звук.

\- Прекрати, Хейл, - она называла его по фамилии, лишь когда действительно сердилась, - ты не можешь вечно обвинять его в какой-то ерунде. Подумаешь, зацепился за корягу. Ты был первый раз в новом теле, ох, _ну естественно_ , ты не умел им управлять. Дитон сказал, нужно время. 

\- Он злится не из-за этого, - Айзек развернул край бургера и понюхал размазанный по обертке кетчуп. – Не из-за того, что Стайлз сделал или не сделал.

\- А из-за чего? 

\- Что Стайлз там просто был, - пожал плечами Бойд, словно говоря нечто само собой разумеющееся. Он спокойно сунул самокрутку в пустую сигаретную пачку и спрятал ее в нагрудный карман куртки. Дерек, не отрываясь от ноутбука и печатая одной рукой, наклонился и, вытащив эту пачку, бросил в мусорный бак. 

\- О-оу, - Эрика сложила руки на столе. – Альфа недоволен. 

\- Ты следующая, - пообещал Дерек, не глядя тыкая в нее пальцем. Эрика безразлично тряхнула головой, играясь тщательно завитыми локонами, и скучающе привалилась к плечу Айзека.

\- Так он злится просто на Стайлза? 

\- Ага, - Лейхи проглотил непрожеванный кусок котлеты и слизал кетчуп с губ. – Стайлз испортил все веселье, какая неприятность. 

\- Он же ничего не делал, только смотрел, - Эрика подняла голову и прищурилась на тяжелые свинцовые тучи. Айзек покачал ладонью и не ответил. 

Дерек нахмурился, быстро стуча по клавишам, и поймал нужный ритм, переписывая целую страницу. Сосредоточенность улетучилась, он немного расслабился – и снова вспомнил ту ночь. 

Да, Стайлз только смотрел. Но в том и была проблема: он _смотрел_ на Дерека. Пялился на него, не переставая, когда молился вместе с другими, одергивая рукава зеленого балахона, и когда молчал, пока Дитон разговаривал с Неметоном, и когда пел мантры, пробуждающие землю низким гулом. Дерек стоял под светом луны, а Стайлз пялился ему между лопаток, и Дерек всей спиной чувствовал его взгляд. Даже когда опустился на колени перед Неметоном, даже когда сбросил покрывало с бедер и завыл от первого полноценного обращения – Стайлз смотрел и шептал: Дерек мог слышать его тихий, приглушенный голос, повторяющий гортанные кельтские напевы. От этого шепота чесались уши, скреблось под костями, и Дерек щелкал зубами в попытках перекусить поток слов, но Стайлз не понимал и не останавливался, пока миссис Стилински не отвлекла его. 

Дереку было неуютно и неудобно, но за исключением этого – все прошло действительно отлично, чтобы он ни говорил. Лора и мама зря пугали сильной болью – Дерек не чувствовал ничего, кроме неприятной щекотки, нытья в переломанных костях и сверлящего взгляда Стайлза. 

Хорошо, что после превращения волки уходили на ритуальную охоту: Дерек вернулся в священную рощу утром следующего дня, когда на поляне остались только Верховные жрецы, Дитон и Моррел, и спокойно завершил обряды. Полностью обессилевший, он чудом доплелся до машины и свалился на заднее сидение, засыпая. Последнее, что он помнил, была Лора, которая нежно укутала его одеялом. Дереку не было холодно – огонь Волчьей Луны еще горел у него в венах, превращаясь в полноценный звериный жар, – но возражать не стал и сразу отключился. 

Неделя после инициации проходила в ритуалах и церемониях, так что Дерек не видел Стайлза, а потом он вернулся в колледж закрывать появившиеся долги и не вспоминал о Стилински. До этого момента. 

Хотя это было чушью. Дерек помнил о Стайлзе и, как угадала чертовка Эрика, злился; но это уже было его _личным_ делом. 

\- Остынь, - сказал вдруг Бойд, легко хлопнув его по плечу. Дерек поднял брови, но тот спокойно кивнул на Айзека с Эрикой, наклоняясь, чтобы забрать картошку из бумажного пакета. – Нам тревожно. 

Айзек согласно моргнул, выдерживая взгляд Дерека, а Рейес все же опустила глаза, рассеянно играясь с резинкой на пальцах. 

\- Не думаю, что… - начал Дерек, но Айзек перебил его. 

\- Мы тебя чувствуем намного острее, чем раньше, - он снова откусил большой кусок и спросил с набитым ртом. – Почему ты удивлен? 

\- Потому что я не ваш альфа, - Хейл потер шею, покусывая уголок рта изнутри. Он и вправду еще не привык, что теперь семья улавливала его эмоции гораздо лучше, потому что они стали ярче после инициации, а он пока не научился "опускать" щит. 

\- А мы, по-твоему, кто, если не твоя стая? – Эрика высоко выгнула бровь, смотря на Дерека, как на последнего идиота. – Ты не наш альфа, но станешь им.

Дерек растерянно открыл рот, но она выставила ладошку вперед: 

\- Нет. Пока еще нет. Мы не присягаем на верность. Но мы тебя выбрали, хочешь ты и или нет – все мы. И когда ты решишь набрать стаю, вспомни, что мы у тебя уже есть.

Она говорила бесстрастно, будто объясняя давно известные истины, и Дерек молча взглянул на Айзека, потом – на Бойда. Они кивнули по очереди: Айзек не переставал жевать, а Бойд шарил в пакете, выискивая остатки рассыпанной картошки. Дерек сделал паузу, медленно закрыл ноутбук и встал. Никто из волков не пошевелился. 

Дерек шел к кампусу, держа лэптоп у груди, и думал. Конечно, став альфой после инициации, когда-нибудь он должен будет собрать свою стаю, признав главенство Альфы Альф в лице мамы, но сейчас – прошло слишком мало времени, он еще не был готов. Если честно, он и не хотел, но Великий Волк улыбался черной мордой, и Дерек вдруг понял: все так, как и должно быть. Бойд был другом его детства, с Айзеком они сошлись в начальной школе, а в старших классах к ним присоединилась Эрика. Все произошло само собой, естественно и легко, трое волчат явно были бетами: в роду Лейхи и Рейес сроду не было альф, а Вернон, хотя и казался потенциальным вожаком, инициировался бетой на пару месяцев раньше Дерека. И они признавали авторитет Дерека с самого начала и все равно оставались рядом, держась крепкой сворой. 

Возможно, Дерек был еще молодым альфой, но у него уже была _своя стая_. Надо было посоветоваться с Ма, рассказать ей и папе, и, конечно, Лоре, которая пока не набрала щенков, а еще Коре, ведь Айзек станет его волком, и Стайлзу. Стайлз просто удавится от зависти, он знает Эрику, они вроде бы учились в одном классе и даже дружили раньше, тогда ему будет легче узнать ее, и…

Что-то ударило его в плечо с такой силой, что Дерека откинуло и развернуло, и он чудом сумел удержать ноутбук в руках. 

\- О, господи, - женщина, с которой он случайно столкнулся, погруженный в свои мысли, потерла ключицу и всплеснула руками, глядя на упавшие листы бумаги. – За что, Богиня? 

Она горестно вздохнула и присела на корточки, быстро собирая листы, чтобы их не разнесло ветром. Дерек наклонился, складывая бумагу в одну неровную стопку, и зацепился взглядом за отметки на верхних полях. Это были проверенные тесты с кафедры литературы. Он вскинул голову и слегка покраснел: женщина потянулась за улетающим листком, и ее грудь в разрезе кофточки сильно обнажилась. 

\- Простите, - Дерек неуклюже поднялся на ноги, избегая смотреть на женщину. Та встала, одернув узкую юбку, и протянула ладонь, чтобы забрать оставшиеся тесты.

\- Ничего, - она мило улыбнулась, а ее миндалевидные красивые глаза блеснули желтым огоньком. Дерек машинально отклонился в сторону. Друид. – Хорошо, что хоть кто-то из студентов интересуется оценками, пусть и в такой эффектной манере. 

\- Простите, - повторил Дерек, переступая с ноги на ногу. – Я вас не увидел. 

\- Зачем замечать преподавателя? – подмигнула женщина и тихо рассмеялась. – Я мисс Блейк, кафедра литературы. Думаю, ты уже понял. 

Она кивнула на тесты в своих руках и снова улыбнулась. От этого на ее щеках появлялись симпатичные ямочки. 

\- А ты – Дерек Хейл? – с живым интересом спросила мисс Блейк. Дерек кивнул в ответ. – Я тебя знаю. Габриэлла много рассказывала. 

\- Вы знаете Габи? – Дерек осекся и прикусил язык: конечно, все друиды округа заочно были знакомы и встречались на общих праздниках и магических ритуалах, но он не ожидал увидеть в колледже кого-то, хорошо знакомого с друидом его семьи. 

\- Да, мы встречаемся время от времени по общим делам, - мисс Блейк усмехнулась, - и, если честно, я была в Бейкон-Хиллс в день твоей инициации. Габриэлла сказала, ты сильный альфа. Наследник своей матери. 

\- Возможно, - просто ответил Дерек, не вдаваясь в подробности и не поддерживая диалог. – Я рад, если это так. 

\- Краткость и скромность – черты хорошего вожака, - мисс Блейк выдернула из стопки пару листов, чтобы выправить, и положила их сверху. – В любом случае, если смогу чем-то помочь, сын Талии, – ты знаешь, где находится кафедра. 

\- Спасибо, мисс Блейк, - кивнул Дерек, но женщина цокнула языком. 

\- Дженнифер. Друзья Габриэллы зовут меня Дженнифер. К тому же, я не твой преподаватель, так что…

Она озорно прищурилась, и Дерек не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. 

\- Ладно, Дерек, я и так слишком тебя задержала. Передавай привет Габриэлле. 

\- Обязательно, - солгал Дерек и махнул рукой на прощание. – До свидания, мисс… Дженнифер. 

\- Пока, - она трогательно прижала тесты к груди, как девчонка, опять улыбнулась до ямочек на щеках и ушла, аккуратно поправив кофточку. Дерек завернул за угол и нахмурился: что-то не давало ему покоя. Он осмотрелся, потер плечо и нагнулся, принюхиваясь к запаху. На ткани остались духи Дженнифер – приятный, цветочный аромат, незнакомый посторонний запах. Дерек почесал затылок, убрал стоячую челку наверх и зашел в кампус. 

 

\- Невероятно, и ты согласился? – с сомнением нахмурилась Кора, переворачивая цукини на сковородке. Дерек рассеянно пожал плечами и почесал в волосах кончиком карандаша, вздыхая над учебником. 

\- Конечно, а что? 

\- Она профессор, - Кора обернулась и показала на него лопаточкой, - а ты студент. Какого черта она зовет тебя к себе домой? Для жаркого секса с ноткой волшебства? 

\- Ты отвратительна, - заявила Лора, седлая повернутый спинкой вперед стул, - но ты права. Пахнет жареным, братец. 

\- Да нет, - Дерек пробежался взглядом по последнему параграфу и перевернул страницу назад, сличая данные, - все нормально. Ей нужна помощь по тестам. 

\- А из тебя, конечно, помощник лучше, чем из студента ее кафедры, - Лора закатила глаза, наклонилась и щелкнула его по носу. – Очнись, идиот, тебя заманивают. 

\- Я думала, ты встречаешься с Тиной, - вмешалась Кора. Дерек покорно сложил руки на столе, смирившись с тем, что ему не дадут позаниматься до конца разговора. 

\- Нет, уже давно. Она сейчас счастлива с близняшками Клейтон, если мне не изменяет память, все живут в одном дома братства. 

\- Да здравствует сексуальная революция*… - пробубнила под нос сестра, а Лора усмехнулась. 

\- Значит, ты пойдешь к Дженнифер?

\- Я пойду к Дженнифер, - кивнул Дерек и поднял учебник. – Теперь я могу продолжить? 

\- Занимайся, ботаник, - Лора встала и небрежно взъерошила его вихры. – Только учти, что это ужасно плохая идея. И если что – уноси поскорее свой зад и не попадайся, договорились? 

\- Договорились, - Дерек протянул ей кулак, сестра стукнула по нему своим и вышла, на пороге подхватив Фредди на руки. Братишка что-то пробормотал, помахал Дереку и, довольный ответной улыбкой, положил голову на плечо Лоры. 

\- Он слишком быстро растет, - неожиданно грустно откликнулась Кора и встрепенулась. – Но ты не сольешься с темы. Зачем все-таки идешь к этой Блейк?

\- Потому что мне все равно, - честно ответил Дерек и специально громко шлепнул учебник на стол. – О’кей? 

\- О’кей, - с неохотой согласилась Кора и выключила плиту, сваливая цукини на большую тарелку. Дерек только успел вчитаться в параграф заново, как сестра опять нарушила тишину: - Вот только если что случится… 

Дерек молча бросил в нее карандашом, и Кора фыркнула, унося тарелку с едой в гостиную. 

 

\- Привет, - Дженнифер отступила вглубь комнаты и отворила дверь пошире. – Надеялась, что ты придешь. 

\- Ты обещала пиццу, - Дерек нагнулся, развязывая шнурки на кедах, стащил их за задники и выпрямился, одергивая футболку и осматривая коридор. – Красиво. 

\- Съемное, - ухмыльнулась Дженнифер и махнула рукой на диван. – Проходи, тесты уже готовы. Сейчас принесу пиццу, вот только порежу. Ты ешь корочки? 

\- Да, я же нормальный, - хмыкнул ей вслед Дерек. Дженнифер рассмеялась из кухни. Хейл оглянулся снова, замечая кучу статуэток и всяких милых вещиц на полках, запнулся о большой пушистый ковер и аккуратно присел на белоснежный кожаный диван. На журнальном столике высились три здоровые стопки бумаги, а рядом лежали тесты с обведенными ответами – видимо, для "ключа". Дерек потянулся к ним, пробежался взглядом по вопросам и хмыкнул: всю заданную литературу он читал в прошлом году, а "Джейн Эйр" осилил наперегонки с Корой, выиграв с разницей в полчаса. 

\- Эта улыбка на твоем лице – самодовольная? – спросила Дженнифер, внося тарелки с божественно пахнущей пиццей и два бокала с чем-то блекло-желтым. На Блейк были домашние белые штаны и тонкий свитер с обнаженным левым плечом, и под ключицей Дерек разглядел одинокую черную родинку. У Стайлза было с миллион таких и целое соцветие на ключицах, Дерек помнил по фотографиям. 

Черт, Стайлз. 

Дерек незаметно поморщился и поскреб когтем по боковому шву на джинсах. 

\- Да, - ответил он, когда Дженнифер красноречиво подняла брови на его молчание, - уже прикидываю, как буду ставить высшие баллы. 

\- Это почему? 

\- Нужно быть крупным идиотом, чтобы учиться на кафедре литературы и не прочесть книги по списку, - Дерек помахал листом бумаги. – Он явно составлен для школьников. 

Дженнифер рассмеялась, ставя тарелки на столик. 

\- Ты удивишься, сколько студентов на кафедре не знают имя главного героя в "Грозовом перевале". Ставлю на то, что они вообще не открывали книг с прошлого проекта. 

\- Scientia potentia est, - Дерек придвинулся к краю дивана, чтобы было удобней дотянуться до столика. 

\- "Знания – сила", - кивнула Дженнифер и лукаво прикусила нижнюю губу. – Ты изучал латынь? 

\- Нет, просто вызубрил общие афоризмы, чтобы поражать девчонок из колледжа, - в тон ей ответил Дерек. Дженнифер прыснула в кулак и, перегнувшись через бумаги, забрала бокалы с подноса. 

\- Тогда за твое решение, - она протянула один бокал Дереку, - брать женщин мозгами, а не силой. 

Дерек помедлил и повел носом, принюхиваясь к напитку; Дженнифер осуждающе цокнула языком.

\- Обычный лимонный швепс, он тебя не убьет, - фыркнула она. – Не люблю проверять на пустой желудок. Сразу начинаю злиться от скудоумия своих студентов. 

\- Я живу в большой семье, - Дерек покачал бокалом, - у меня иммунитет на скудоумие. 

\- Повезло, - вздохнула Дженнифер и сделала большой глоток. Капля швепса соскользнула из уголка рта и скатилась по ее горлу; Дерек молча отвел глаза, чтобы не смущать Блейк, и тоже глотнул. Швепс был горьким, с привкусом химии и лимона, Дерек вежливо причмокнул и поставил полупустой бокал на столик, наклонился за тестами, но горечь во рту неожиданно усилилась, в глазах потемнело, под веками вспыхнули разноцветные мушки, и он осел на пол, ткнувшись щекой в пушистый ковер. 

Последнее, что он запомнил – обеспокоенное лицо Дженнифер на фоне лампы. 

 

8\. 

Дерек проснулся из-за духоты. 

Ему было адски жарко, по вискам и спине катил пот, рубашка неприятно липла к подмышкам и врезалась пуговицами в мокрый живот. Дерек поморщился, сглотнул пересохшим горлом и качнул чугунной головой: хотелось пить и выбраться из жуткого дурмана, но его руки были слабыми. Дерек попытался встать – и не смог. 

Он был привязан к стулу в кругу толстых оплывших свечей, и веревки на его теле были с аконитовым волокном: каждый раз, когда он натягивал их, аконит касался тела, и Дерека ошпаривало. 

В комнате не было окон, и он не видел двери – только мрак, танцующие огни свечей и легкая завеса какого-то дыма, горького на вкус; от каждого полного вдоха першило в глотке. Дерек проморгался и напряг руки, чтобы сорвать веревки – вены вздулись и тут же опали. Дерек бессильно осел по высокой жесткой спинке стула: он был слаб, как щенок, даже не мог выпустить когти, а зубы еле-еле оформлялись в клыки. О полном обращении не могло быть и речи. Дерек был беспомощен, как новорожденный. 

Он выгнулся, кое-как стирая пот с глаз о предплечье, и снова огляделся. Ничего. Обычная комната с земляным полом и стенами – он чуял привкус на кончике языка – и ноткой сажи. Дерек покрутил головой, прищуриваясь, и окаменел: на полу, недалеко от свечей, пеплом были нарисованы знаки. Знаки кельтских таинств. 

Его забрал друид. 

Дерек рванулся изо всех сил, но веревки ужалили по-новой; он стиснул зубы и глотнул отравленного воздуха, напрягаясь, чтобы усилить кровоток и регенерацию, очистить кровь и легкие, прогнать слабость и перетерпеть аконит. Мама рассказывала о черных ритуалах – обрядах, которые проводили те, кто баловался с Тьмой. Таких друидов изгоняли из ковена: они предавали законы Природы, действуя ей во вред. Питер даже говорил, что у друидов были собственные рейнджеры – охотники за собратьями, нарушившими клятвы. Таких "темных" друидов называли…

\- Дарак, - сказала Дженнифер, выступая из темноты. И улыбнулась до ямочек на щеках. – "Темный дуб". Ты уже слышал эту историю, правда, Дерек? 

\- Что тебе нужно? – от долгого молчания и дыма его голос стал сиплым. Дженнифер улыбнулась шире и шагнула в круг. Вместо свитера и домашних штанов на ней была черная мантия с цепью из серебра. Друид вытянула руку и провела над ближайшими свечами: их огоньки затрепетали, вытянулись пылающей линией вверх, практически до самой ладони – и так же резко опали. 

\- Дерек Хейл, - Дженнифер медленно подошла к нему и наклонилась, заглядывая в лицо, - мальчик, который стал полноценным зверем. Ты знаешь, как ты силен? О, вести летят от ковена к ковену. Старший сын Талии инициирован альфой, да еще с отметкой кровавой луны, - она довольно засмеялась и провела длинным пальцем по носу Дерека. Он откинул голову, и Дженнифер скривила губы. – Ты благословлен Великим Волком, милый. В тебе течет сила рода и сила полнолуний. Такой лакомый кусочек… 

Ее палец скользнул по его губам; Дженнифер отдернула его раньше, чем Дерек лязгнул зубами. 

\- Не торопись, Дерек, - она хмыкнула, выпрямляясь, - моя кровь прольется чуть позже. 

Что-то блеснуло, и Дженнифер выудила из широкого рукава золотой изогнутый серп. Мистический инструмент любого полноправного друида: Дерек видел такие же серпы у тети Габи, и Дитона, и Клаудии Стилински. Друиды получали их только после собственного посвящения, когда они полностью открывали свою магию – то есть, после связи. И если у Дженнифер уже был серп…

\- Не волнуйся, - она заметила его взгляд и небрежно махнула рукой, - волчица давно умерла. Она решила, что может справиться одна, захотела забрать мою силу обратно, она предала меня! Что ж… - Дженнифер повела рукой, и изогнутое лезвие с тихим свистом разрезало воздух, - было приятно снимать с нее кожу. Конечно, я не могла сделать это напрямую. Пришлось взывать к темной магии, чтобы разорвать связь и не потерять силу. Неметон на границе Мэриленда совсем зачах, местный ковен не чтил его, как следует, не питал его. Избавиться от них было легко, простая "прополка" сорняков, - она усмехнулась. – И после этого они называют _меня_ – клятвопреступником?! Жалкие ублюдки. Я взывала к Неметону, я напоила его кровью жертв, я пробудила его…

\- Совратила. 

\- Что?.. – Дженнифер осеклась и замерла в нелепой позе с приподнятой рукой. Пламя свечей играло на тиснении на золоте. 

Дерек влажно прокашлялся, отхаркивая налет отравы. Понемногу, медленно, но верно его организм очищался и сопротивлялся яду, и значит, нужно тянуть время. Ему становилось нечем дышать, но нужно еще немного времени, чтобы вырваться и сбежать. Дитон говорил: никогда не вступай в схватку с Дараком без своего друида. А его друид был далеко и ни о чем не знал.

\- Ты извратила священную суть Древа Жизни, - Дерек сплюнул черную, вязкую слюну и покосился исподлобья. – Природа отомстит за это. 

\- Природа? – Дженнифер распахнула глаза и вдруг расхохоталась в потолок: громко и безумно, как умалишенная. – Она двояка, мальчик. Без тени не было бы света, без света не было бы тени. Все имеет обратную сторону, и всегда, слышишь, всегда должны быть те, кто поклоняется им обеим.

Она перехватила серп и снова резанула воздух, останавливая изогнутый край у скулы Дерека. 

\- Мы все – дети Природы, - ее глаза были по-прежнему голубыми, но в середине зрачка разливалось мутное бельмо. – Ты и я. Мы составим баланс, Дерек. Гармония. Ты и я. Я и ты. 

Дженнифер растянула рот в широкой улыбке, и Дерек заметил мокрые листья паслена на ее языке и деснах. 

\- Ты очень силен, Дерек, сам не знаешь, насколько. И ты дашь это мне. 

Дерек нахмурился – и вздрогнул.

Связь. Она хотела провести ритуал насильной связи, чтобы сделать его своим фамильяром и получить б _О_ льшую силу.

\- Ты не можешь, - он мотнул головой и подался назад, наплевав на веревки, - это противно Природе. 

\- Разве ты не слышал меня, милый? – миролюбиво спросила Дженнифер, расставляя серебряные чаши у его ног. – Все таинства – дар Природы. Их нельзя извратить. Она сама дала их нам.

\- Не трогай меня, - рыкнул Дерек, но Дженнифер, словно не слыша, коснулась лезвием его обнаженной кожи на сгибе локтя. На тонком надрезе моментально вспухла капля крови, скатилась вниз, прочертив дорожку, и упала в подставленную чашу. 

\- Все будет хорошо, - успокаивающе пробормотала Дженнифер, а бельма затягивали ее глаза, пока полностью не скрыли радужки под белесой пленкой. Дерек слышал от Дитона: Дарак становится слепым, когда обращается к черной магии — она забирает зрение, обостряя слух и обоняние. Дарак идет наощупь в полной темноте, как заживо похороненный в низшем мире, и Дерек чувствовал себя именно так: погребенный в комнате под землей, пропитанной нечестивыми ритуалами, ядом и омелой. 

Надрезы на его руках закрывались, но Дженнифер втерла в них растолченные цветы аконита, и Дерек глухо взвыл от внутреннего огня: его вены вспыхнули, кожа натянулась, зверь оскалился и заскребся в клетке ребер, чуя огонь. 

\- Потерпи немного, милый, - ворковала Дженнифер, а ее губы становились тоньше и тоньше, покрываясь рубцами и шрамами и оголяя заостренные кривые зубы. Внешний облик таял под действием магии, волосы выпадали, оставляя проплешины, на щеках и лбу появлялись мокнущие порезы, нос проваливался внутрь, пока не превратился в бугристую рубцовую ткань. Дженнифер – теперь Дарак – закатала рукава мантии, показывая худые, высушенные руки, сплошь покрытые кровоточащими язвами и струпьями, и безжалостно полоснула себя по локтю.

Черная, густая кровь хлынула в пустую чашу, в ноздри Дерека ударил душный запах гнильцы и разложения; Дарак пах, как пр _О_ клятое дерево, еще не мертвое, но и не живое, с прелыми листьями и отравленным соком. Дерек стиснул зубы, попытался опрокинуть чашу, но Дарак хищно оскалился и махом перевернул ее в соседнюю, смешав кровь. 

\- Скоро мы будем едины, - прошепелявил Дарак и встал; его ноги были согнуты, как у птицы, лысая голова блестела, а пальцы почернели и загрубели, превращаясь в когти. Дарак проковылял к перевернутым рунам на северной стороне круга и гортанно взревел: его голос скрипел, древний язык рвал материи времени и пространства, извращая ритуал, и Дерек заорал, когда его растянуло изнутри. Все его кости плавились, жилы лопались и горели, вены накручивались на хрящи; Дерек выгнулся, но веревки и ворожба крепко держали его на стуле. Дарак, не прекращая скрежещущего речитатива, обошел по дуге, заставляя свечи гореть ярче, и встал за спиной Дерека. Теперь слова древнего языка вгрызались ему в затылок и плечи, кусали загривок и высасывали позвоночник, крошили кости и вызывали звериный вой. На коже Дерека выступил кровавый пот — его буквально выворачивало наизнанку нечестивым обрядом, перекраивало заново, подчиняя воле друида. Друид хотел, чтобы Дерек родился заново в муках, крови и слизи; хотел, чтобы он плакал и кричал, как младенец.

И Дерек кричал. 

Он стал криком, и когда Дарак положил руки ему на виски, Дерека превратило в вопль. 

Где-то в ветвях Древа Жизни, среди свежего чистого воздуха и солнца, вихрь сути, бывший Хейлом, кинули по стволу вниз и спустили до самых корней; Тьма, духота и земля объяли его, приняли в себя и обволокли, утягивая ниже, к воде и теплому чреву, чтобы выносить его и родить. Его лепили заново, вплетали в него мрак, ткали, добавляя темные нити, и сжигали старое. 

Дерек кричал. 

Из него выжигали стаю — пальцы Айзека обуглились, волосы Эрики вспыхнули и развеялись пеплом, спина Бойда осела скорченным костяком. Из него вычищали семью — кузены, дяди и тети таяли размытыми силуэтами, Фредди стерли грязным ластиком, сестер закрасили черным, маму и папу выскребли напрочь. Из него выводили все, что делало его Дереком Хейлом, и мелькавшие образы пожирала тень. 

Гниль ползла все глубже и глубже и вдруг замерла под желтым мерцанием, от которой пахло пыльцой одуванчиков. 

Карие глаза, бледные щеки, пятнистая шея, волосы торчком, широкий рот, приоткрытые губы, влажные, мокрые, удивленный взгляд, сведенные брови, коробочка с ланчем, коричная глазурь, _"не потеряйся, волчик"_.

Стайлз. 

Стайлза вытравливали медленно, постепенно, пуская кровь и перекручивая кости; но то, что было Дереком, держало его в себе и кричало _ему_.

Дарак впился пальцами в виски, дырявя кожу; речитатив стал громче, зычнее, земля уплотнилась, погребая Дерека в своих глубинах, но карие глаза смотрели из листьев Древа Жизни, Дерек протянул к ним слабую лапу — и длинные пальцы обхватили ее и дернули вверх. 

Рука держала его, тянула к стволу, и Дерек, как восставший, отчаянно цеплялся лапой, которая плавно превращалась в ладонь. Кора ошпарила его обнаженное нутро, но Древо Жизни успокаивающе шумело, вековой сок гудел в его недрах, ветви раскидисто ловили свет; Дерек поднимался все выше и выше, глотая свежий воздух, и когда он оказался на самой верхушке, когда вокруг него зашелестело море кроны, когда над ним не осталось ничего, кроме солнца, он взглянул в близкие карие глаза и наконец _замолчал_. 

И в тот же момент дверь в комнату слетела с петель, а порыв ветра погасил все свечи. 

Скрежет Дарака оборвался. Дерек приоткрыл слезящиеся опухшие глаза — и увидел Стайлза. Он стоял в пустом проеме, а воздух вокруг него, насыщенной желтой пылью, вибрировал мелкой рябью. От Стайлза несло теплом нагретого дерева и сушеных трав, но в его пальцах стальным отливом блестели змейки дыма. 

\- Ты!.. - заскрипел Дарак и воздел руки, посылая лучи тени; они рванулись к Стайлзу — и вхолостую щелкнули у его лица, замерев над землей. Стайлз сделал шаг, не сводя глаз с Дарака, остановился у дрожащих теней — и резко выбросил руки вперед, ладонями "толкая" воздух. Желтая пыль поднялась волной, обогнула Хейла и ударила в Дарака, заклубившись у его изуродованного лица; Дерек не видел, что происходит за его спиной, но Дарак булькал, кашлял и плевался, его голос становился выше и женственнее, и уже Дженнифер всхлипнула, падая на пол.

Стайлз выпрямился. Желтая пыль плавала вокруг него, но теперь в ней летали мелкие светлячки, создавая неверный ореол вокруг _друида_. 

Стайлз стал друидом. Не полноправным, новообретенным, но _друидом_.

Он прищурился, глядя на плачущую Дженнифер, и переплел пальцы в руне отрицания. Блейк завопила, закрываясь оберегом, но силы Тьмы не могли переиграть освобожденную связь. 

Стайлз навел знак на Дженнифер; его руки осветились желтой пыльцой, а светлячки усилили руну собственными тельцами и гудением. Гул нарастал, завыл ветер, и в самый пик концентрации, перед тем, как послать знак и изгнать Дарака, Стайлз четко и твердо произнес: 

\- Это мой волк.

И послал знак, накладывая его на Дарака. Дженнифер страшно завизжала, забилась на полу — Дерек слышал, как хрустят ее кости, — а потом наступила резкая тишина. 

Стайлз выдохнул, отпуская силу; желтая пыль развеялась, светлячки мигнули напоследок и растаяли блестками, а сам Стайлз пошатнулся и опустился на колено возле Дерека. 

\- Если ты еще раз куда-то денешься... - начал он, но не договорил и опустил голову, словно пытаясь справиться с тошнотой. Дерек потянулся к нему — и услышал голоса стаи, Ма и Па, Коры, Питера, Лоры, Дитона, Габи и Джексона. Он смотрел на Стайлза, не отводя взгляда, а Стайлз смотрел на него в ответ, пока его не подхватили чьи-то руки.

 

9.

Небо хмурилось уже третий день. На улице было прохладно и ветрено, шел мелкий моросящий дождь, и Эрика ругалась, заплетая косы, что волосы пушатся от сильной влажности. Айзек молча с ней соглашался, а Бойд, бритый налысо, почти не снимал бейсболку, жалуясь на сырость. 

И они практически не отходили от Дерека, пропитываясь запахом стайной связи и еще не веря, что теперь они — одно целое. Даже спали вперемешку в ближайшее полнолуние, как и посоветовала Ма. 

Когда мама узнала, что у него появилась стая, готовая присягнуть на верность, она расплакалась. Дико смущенный Дерек неловко приобнял ее, а Ма, улыбнувшись сквозь слезы, взъерошила ему волосы и поцеловала в висок. Она сказала, что всегда им гордилась, независимо от его статуса, и безумно рада, что его оценили так высоко. Лора пришла на запах эмоций и тут же крепко обняла брата, через минуту сзади со спины налетела Кора, Фредди ткнулся лбом в бедро, а папа попытался обнять их всех, без разбора целуя в макушки. Положение спас Джексон: он замер в дверях и так трагично вздохнул, что все рассмеялись. Дерек тайком с благодарностью пожал ему руку и сбежал, пока его щеки снова не покраснели. 

Эрика, Бойд и Айзек приняли его альфой на Ледяную Луну, и теперь Дерек ощущал себя _иначе_. Он привык постоянно чувствовать отголоски кровных родичей, но сейчас вдобавок ощущал бет на еще незнакомом, другом уровне. Как будто у него разом прибавилось сразу три упрямых щенка, которые жили самостоятельно, но полагались на него во всем. Это были _его_ беты, те, кто признал его вожаком. И Дерек чувствовал ответственность.

Ма говорила: это навсегда. 

Дерек не возражал, он давно считал их семьей, но только после признания и присяги осознал, насколько это важно. 

И помимо стаи, было еще кое-что _очень_ важное — Стайлз. 

Дерек знал, что думал о нем все свободное и не очень время: то вскакивал среди ночи, шагая из угла в угол, то на лекциях таращился в учебник и лишь спустя пять минут понимал, что не прочитал ни слова, то игрался с Фредди и вдруг замечал, что вспоминает совсем другие карие глаза. А на пятую ночь после спасения поймал себя на том, что ходит кругами под окнами Стайлза, слоняясь из стороны в сторону. 

Он хотел увидеть Стайлза. Почему-то казалось, что тогда все станет предельно понятно и просто. Но Стайлза не было. 

Клаудия сказала, что он уехал на следующий день: отоспался после нежданного всплеска силы, сложил рюкзак и прыгнул в джип. Дерек только кивнул, но миссис Стилински наверно заметила обреченную растерянность на его лице, а может, почувствовала ее, все-таки, мама Стайлза была очень хорошим друидом, – она положила руку на плечо Дерека, и он даже удивился, какая теплая у нее была ладонь. 

\- Милый, он уехал в ковен, - улыбка Клаудии сильно напоминала улыбку Стайлза, только по-женски мягче, - его энергетический фон скакал, поэтому ему нужно было к Неметону. 

\- Ему… плохо? – Дерек замялся, переступая с ноги на ногу, но Клаудия успокаивающе покачала головой.

\- Нет, вовсе нет. Он сильный, - она усмехнулась и подмигнула, так что Дерек слегка улыбнулся в ответ, - а еще у него есть ты. 

Ее карие глаза внимательно смотрели на него и видели то, что он сам еще не понимал; Дерек повел плечами и опустил взгляд на свои кроссовки. 

\- Не думаю, что теперь все… так. 

\- О, детка, - Клаудия тихо рассмеялась и сжала пальцы на его плече, - ну конечно все так. Иначе почему он всегда тебя искал? 

Она сказала без малейшего упрека, но у Дерека было тяжело на сердце, когда он сел в Камаро и направился к лесу. Уже вечерело, сумерки опускались на город, хмурые облака висели над верхушками сосен, и Дерек сам становился мрачнее туч, стискивая руль. 

Вдруг Стайлз не захочет его видеть? Что если он передумал? Что тогда будет? 

Стайлз был рядом всю его жизнь, с того раза, когда встретил на фестивале, и сейчас Дерек остро чувствовал… холод. Как в детстве, когда его собака, Шеффи, долго лежала у него под боком, а потом уходила спать к колыбели Коры. Тогда Дерек тоже чувствовал холод и одиночество, а Стайлз, конечно, был намного больше собаки. Стайлз был… Стайлзом. И для Дерека этого было достаточно. 

Он бросил машину на парковке возле леса, сел на теплый капот и сунул руки в карманы. Под ребрами щемило, зверь неуверенно поджимал уши, но Дерек, закрыв глаза и досчитав до пяти, решительно вздохнул, расправил плечи и выпрямился. 

И замер. 

Стайлз шел по тропе, придерживая длинную лямку спортивной сумки на одном плече, и нес рюкзак в другой руке. Он выглядел усталым и вымотанным, но спокойным; Дерек часто видел такое выражение лица у друидов стаи после медитации в священной роще. Стайлз тоже медитировал: легкое свечение еще не ушло из его ладоней, а трава льнула к его ногам. 

Он дошел до начала тропы и поставил рюкзак у зажегшихся возле пней фонариков, потянулся, разминая шею, и увидел Дерека. 

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он, нисколько не удивившись. Дерек шагнул к нему и остановился, отвечая прямым взглядом. 

\- Искал тебя. 

\- Так, и? – Стайлз слегка развел руками, словно показывая, что вот он, здесь. Дерек сделал еще один шаг.

\- Я тебя нашел. 

\- Я вижу, - Стайлз кивнул, но Дерек покачал головой. 

\- Нет, я тебя _нашел_ , - выделил голосом последнее слово, и Стайлз осекся. Его губы сложились в легкую полуулыбку, словно он все понимал, но давал Дереку высказаться, и Дерек продолжил. 

\- Когда Дженнифер начала тот ритуал, я испугался. Мне было страшно, что я перестану быть собой, потеряю семью, стаю, и мне было страшно, что потеряю тебя. Я даже не знал, что могу этого бояться. И что это будет _настолько_ страшно. Ты же всегда был рядом, и я тебя никогда не искал, не искал пару. Ты был рядом все время, поэтому я тебя не видел, не чувствовал. Но когда тебя захотели отнять… - он замолчал и крепко стиснул зубы, играя желваками. Стайлз неотрывно смотрел на него. – В общем, я здесь. И я буду ждать, пока ты не согласишься. 

\- Соглашусь на что? – уточнил Стайлз. Дерек вынул руки из карманов и честно ответил. 

\- Быть моим человеком. 

Стайлз издал странный звук, и Дерек напрягся, но зря. 

\- Господи, Дерек, ты такой тупой, - закатил глаза Стайлз, сбрасывая лямку сумки с плеча, - я _уже_ твой человек. 

\- Но… - Дерек помедлил. – Я говорил о фами... 

\- Ты мой волк, - перебил его Стайлз, - ты всегда им был. Просто не соображал ничерта, дурья твоя башка. 

Дерек кивал и кивал, пока Стайлз рассказывал, каким дебилом он был все эти годы, слепым кротом с тугими мозгами. Кивал и подходил ближе, чтобы взять Стайлза за руку, переплетая пальцы, и сделать то, что хотел сделать с первого момента, как увидел его на тропе – выкачать усталость. 

Когда первые черные змейки поползли по его венам, Стайлз замолчал, перевел взгляд на Дерека и улыбнулся. 

Дерек забрал сумку и рюкзак, не выпуская руки Стайлза, и бросил их в багажник Камаро. Стайлз сел на пассажирское место, рядом с Дереком, и как только он пристегнулся, Хейл снова сжал его ладонь. 

Пальцы Стайлза были теплыми и чуть шершавыми. Дерек провел по его костяшкам, стирая остаточной свет, и глубоко вдохнул вечерний воздух. 

В машине пахло лесом, влажной землей, одуванчиками и домом. 

 

10\. 

\- Там, - Фредди прильнул носом к стеклянной двери, забавно расплющив его, и поцокал маленькими коготками. – Точно там. 

\- Стайлз? – уточнил Дерек. Фредди серьезно кивнул. Он уже научился определять запах Стайлза и без проблем читал знаки связи, сразу определив, кто из семьи его фамильяр. Дерек гордился им. Фредди рос чертовски умным и способным, и никто не сомневался, что однажды он станет альфой. 

\- Правильно, приятель, - Дерек потрепал брата по голове, и Фредди довольно куснул его за большой палец, по-детски выражая признательность. Дерек тоже любил кусаться в детстве, да и до сих пор любил. Стайлз мог подтвердить. – Беги к Ма. 

\- Хочешь побыть со Стайлзом один, - понимающе кивнул Фредди и уверенно пошлепал в сторону коридора: Па вынес столы на переднее крыльцо, которое было удобней и больше, чем на заднем дворе, Питер поставил грили, Лора раскидала подушки по стульям и лавкам, а Кора с Айзеком, Бойдом и Эрикой развесили гамаки и разложили кресла-мешки, так что всем хватило места – даже дочери Арджента, которая не так давно стала друидом Айзека, и Кире, друиду лучшего друга Стайлза, Скотта МакКола.

Иногда Стайлз дразнился, что если бы не был таким придурком, давно привязался бы со Скоттом, как его мама – с Меллисой, но Дерек не обращал внимания на эти слова, тем более что после них Стайлз кидал по каналу связи волну теплого воздуха, от которой у Дерека бежали приятные мурашки по позвоночнику. 

Он задвинул стеклянную дверь террасы на заднем дворе и спустился вниз. Стайлз сидел, скрестив ноги, под широким старым ясенем в окружении светлячков: они висели в воздухе, прятались в траве и летали между цветами ночных фиалок. Стайлз что-то читал, то и дело сверяясь с блокнотом, шевелил губами и хмурился; скорей всего, готовился к тестам. Его завалило долгами по учебе из-за пропущенных занятий, но Стайлз усиленно занимался и экономикой, и рунописью, и астрологией, и финансовым правом. 

Дерек подошел ближе и сел на семейные качели, которые повесили на крепкую ветку ясеня еще для Питера. Уже три поколения Хейлов качалось на них, а веревки, благодаря ворожбе, до сих пор не перетерлись. 

Стайлз и ухом не повел, когда Дерек легко оттолкнулся ногой от земли и заглянул в книгу: оказалось, Стайлз вовсе не учился, а изучал плетение новых знаков. Наверно, поспорил с Дитоном – тот говорил, что Стайлзу еще рано сдавать на новый ранг, а Стайлз заявлял, что они еще не подозревают, на что способны Стилински в пылу азарта. 

\- Ну и что? – спросил Дерек, выставляя указательный палец: один из светлячков сел на ноготь, медленно шевеля крылышками. 

\- Что? – пробубнил Стайлз, перелистывая блокнот со схемами рун. 

\- Теперь ты чувствуешь себя сильнее? 

Не так давно они окончательно подтвердили и закрепили ритуал связи, и Дерек наконец-то стал настоящим фамильяром, а Стайлз – полноправным друидом. На церемонии посвящения ему выдали мантию, котел, змеиное яйцо и личный серп с клеймом Хейлов на рукояти. Только после получения серпа друид мог считаться друидом, и Дерек знал, как важно ритуальное оружие. А сейчас Стайлз нарезал им персики и накалывал ломтики на острие, и у Дерека не хватало слов, чтобы описать щемящее чувство в груди: что-то очень похожее на "он идиот, но мой идиот".

\- Я им и был, - Стайлз безразлично пожал плечами, не отрываясь от книги. Дерек повел носом, считывая эмоции, но не нашел сарказма – Стайлз был серьезен. И, почувствовав интерес, объяснил: - ты всегда был моим волком, и с тобой я сильнее всех. А теперь помолчи, не хочу говорить глупости.

Дерек послушно замолчал, раскачиваясь в темноте вечернего сада, и светлячки прятались в его волосах, даря тепло стайлзовой магии, которая обволакивала его мягкой желтой пылью. 

 

\- Смотри сюда, милый! – крикнула Ма и навела фотоаппарат. – Подними повыше! 

Дерек поднял диплом к своему лицу и широко улыбнулся. На вечеринке в честь его выпускного присутствовало полгорода – семья, друзья и знакомые; как все разместились в саду особняка, до сих пор оставалось загадкой. Под натянутыми шатрами стояли длинные столы с едой, в ведерках со льдом охлаждались бутылки шампанского, которым Ма запретила окатывать гостей, но которое Кора все равно припрятала, чтобы окатить Дерека, потому что он был не гостем, а _виновником_ , а в небе взрывались невероятные фейерверки, которые запускал Стайлз. Он тренировался две недели, чтобы все получилось, и теперь прыгал в задних рядах, закинув руки на плечи Айзека и Эрики. 

\- Мой сын, Дерек Хейл – почетный выпускник! – объявил папа, и все зааплодировали и засвистели. Лидия пустила сноп разноцветных искр, похожих на бенгальские огни, тетя Габи приколола букетик свежесорванных трав к воротнику его мантии, украдкой вытерев уголки своих глаз, а Дитон улыбался, чертя руны удачи. 

Дерек обвел взглядом гостей: здесь были Стилински, МакКолы, Ардженты, Рейес, Бойд, Лейхи и многие другие, и здесь была его семья, и стая, и здесь был Стайлз. Альфа-волк бурлил в его венах, радуясь триумфу, и Дерек, озорно хмыкнув, сдернул академическую шапочку и кинул ее вверх. 

Оборотни его семьи взвыли, приветственный вой отозвался внутри Дерека: он тоже запрокинул голову и завыл на тонкий серп нарастающей луны. 

Мама и папа обнимали друг друга, Кора смеялась вместе с Лидией, Лора подкидывала радостного Фредди, а за их спинами, выбросив руки вверх, улюлюкал Стайлз. 

\- Это мой волк! – с гордостью заорал он, толкая Скотта, который чуть не полетел носом в котел с пуншем, но Стайлз даже не заметил этого, продолжая скакать, его ладони ярко светились, а желтая пыль вихрилась вокруг плеч, оседая на одежде. 

Дерек поймал его взгляд и кивнул, собираясь спуститься к нему, но Стайлз покачал головой, привлекая внимание, и многозначительно похлопал по своему карману. Дерек помедлил, незаметно в общей суете сунул руку в широкий карман выпускной мантии, наткнулся на что-то и вытащил. 

На его ладони лежал леденец на палочке. 

Дерек мягко улыбнулся, посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза и накрыл леденец пальцами, мысленно обещая никогда не терять. Он повторял это снова и снова, дотрагиваясь до канала их связи, и Стайлз положил руку на солнечное сплетение и тихо рассмеялся. 

Он услышал и понял. 

Он верил. Верил в Дерека. 

И это было больше, чем навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

> * Да здравствует сексуальная революция - Hail the sexual revolution /строчка из Sexual Revolution (исп. Army of Lovers)/


End file.
